


Give Me One Reason

by northwest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Harry in band, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, White Eskimos
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northwest/pseuds/northwest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis poznaje Harrego na czacie internetowym. Na początku nie ma pojęcia, że ten jest wokalistą pewnego zespołu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me One Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Początek tej historii napisałam w tamtym roku.. i dopiero ją dokończyłam *pozdrawiam moje tempo pracy*. Wiem, że to nic odkrywczego i była masa takich fanfiction, ale chciałam coś dodać podczas tej majówki (?).  
> PS. Sorka za błędy, których jest pewnie mnóstwo... ale co złego to nie ja :(

Jęknąłem obserwując scenę rozgrywającą się na ekranie telewizora. Lottie prawie siłą zmusiła mnie do oglądania z nią filmu. Jako przykładny i nie chcący narażać się naszej matce – syn, oczywiście się zgodziłem. Teraz żałując tego, że posiadam tak dobre serce śledziłem losy Edwarda i Belli, którzy całowali się na łóżku w sypialni chłopaka. Nie miałem pojęcia, która to część filmu i to napawało mnie pewnego rodzaju radością i całkiem nieźle świadczyło o mim guście filmowym. Jeżeli miałbym być szczery nie znałem osoby, która nie kojarzyłaby tej sławnej pary (jeszcze nie, jeżeli brać pod uwagę część którą właśnie oglądaliśmy z Lottie) – wampirów. 

Naciągając koc na swoje zmarznięte stopy zerknąłem na moją siostrę, która z załzawionymi oczami wpychała sobie do ust kolejną garść popcornu. Była taka podobna do mamy, zresztą jak reszta moich młodszych sióstr. Każdą z nich kochałem z całego serca, chociaż czasami zdarzało mi się być dla nich okropnym bratem. Odmawiałem bawienia się lalkami albo pieczenia ciasteczek, ale miałem swoje powody.

Jako syn bardzo ekscentrycznej artystki jaką była moja matka – Jay nie miałem łatwego życia. Dopóki nie pojawiła się Lottie przeprowadzaliśmy się tak często, że nie wystarczyłoby mi palców obu rąk, aby to wszystko zliczyć. Kiedy mama poznała ojca blondynki zostaliśmy w Doncaster na stałe. Tutaj mama prowadziła warsztaty w szkole plastycznej i sprawowała pieczę nad małą galerią sztuki. Dawało nam to odrobinę stabilności. Kilka lat po narodzinach Lottie, nasz ojciec zostawił mamę. Znając jej wybuchowy temperament bałem się, że znowu się przeprowadzimy albo kobieta zwyczajnie się załamie. Na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało. Jay poznała przystojnego malarza – rodząc bliźniaczki. Pheobe i Felicity. Były słodkimi dziewczynkami, a ja nie posiadałem się z radości kiedy przychodziły na świat.

Nasz dom nie był duży. Dwupiętrowy budynek przy galerii, którą prowadziła mama. Mieliśmy ogród, w którym dziewczynki kochały się bawić. Na jednym z drzew ich ojciec – Mark zbudował im domek i od tamtej pory były najszczęśliwszymi dziewczynkami pod słońcem. Z Lottie było nieco gorzej, bardzo przeżywała odejście naszego taty. Miałem wrażenie, że posiadanie wspólnego rodzica bardzo nas do siebie zbliżyło. Dziewczyna nie pałała tak wielką czułością do dziewczynek, jak to było w przypadku mnie. Częściej zamiast mamy – słuchała się właśnie mnie.

Każde z nas posiadało swój pokój, tylko bliźniaczki mieszkały razem. Byłem naprawdę zadowolony, że w domu pełnym kobiet znalazłem swój kąt. Miałem małą sypialnię tuż obok tej należącej do blondynki, a w niej łóżko, pokaźnych rozmiarów biblioteczkę i najważniejsze – biurko. To przy nim spędzałem prawie wszystkie wieczory.

Odkąd zostałem uczniem ostatniej klasy liceum w Doncaster stosy książek i przeróżnych kserówek piętrzyły się na blacie biurka w zawrotnym tempie. Miałem masę nauki, a to wszystko przez egzaminy, które czekały mnie latem. Przez to wszystko musiałem zawiesić swoją działalność w klubie piłkarskim poświęcając się nauce. Komputer i kubek z herbatą stały się moimi nowymi przyjaciółmi. Mama i Mark stwierdzili, że powinienem ograniczyć także imprezy na które czasami zdarzało mi się wychodzić wraz z moim przyjacielem Zaynem. To nie tak, że byłem przykuty do książek od rana do wieczora, jednak teraz musiałem poświęcić im nieco więcej czasu niż reszta. Planowałem dostać się na studia do Londynu, a to wymagało ode mnie trochę poświęcenia.

Kiedy ekran telewizora pociemniał ukazując napisy odetchnąłem z ulgą. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że Lottie nie zorientuje się, że przegapiłem prawie całą końcówkę filmu. Co miałem poradzić, że niekoniecznie interesowały mnie romanse między niestabilną emocjonalnie nastolatką, a wampirem. Podniosłem się z kanapy z zamiarem wyjścia, jednak moja siostra miała inne plany. Objęła moje nogi własnymi burcząc coś pod nosem niezadowolona.

\- Musisz się uczyć? – Jej twarz wykrzywiona była w grymasie, a mnie pękało serce na ten widok.

\- Tak, kochanie. Przepraszam. Jutro też coś obejrzymy – powiedziałem głaszcząc dłonią jej przydługa blond grzywkę. Miała takie same niebieskie oczy jak ja i mama.

\- W porządku, Lou – mruknęła także podnosząc się z jasnej kanapy. Sięgnęła po pilot wyłączając telewizor i zaczęła sunąć grubymi skarpetkami po podłodze idąc za mną. Rozdzieliliśmy się dopiero przy drzwiach do naszych pokoi.

Z prawie zamykającymi się oczami wszedłem do środka patrząc tęsknym wzrokiem w kierunku łóżka. Nic z tego, pomyślałem. Czekało mnie jeszcze przejrzenie kilku rozdziałów podręcznika od trygonometrii. Usiadłem przy biurku, ponieważ wzięcie książki i położenie się na pościeli groziłoby zaśnięciem. Dlatego oparłem głowę na dłoni i otworzyłem książkę na rozdziale dotyczącym figur płaskich. Studiując książkę mimowolnie zerknąłem na ekran komputera, który zawsze miałem włączony kiedy zasiadałem do nauki – nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy Google okaże się pomocny, prawda? Ujrzałem dymek świadczący o nowej wiadomości i jęknąłem w duchu. Jeżeli teraz to przeczytam to już nigdy się tego nie nauczę. Odwróciłem głowę i ponownie zaczytałem się w tekście. Zapomniałem jednak, że komunikator posiada także sygnalizację dźwiękową, jeżeli wiadomość nie zostanie odczytana – wydobywa się z niej króciutki dźwięk. Warknąłem słysząc ciche „plum”. Kliknąłem wznosząc oczy ku niebu, cholerny Zayn.

Zayn: _Jak tam stary? Noc z matematyką?_

Louis: _Żebyś wiedział, Zayn. Nie przeszkadzaj mi._

Zayn: _Mam nadzieję, że ta nauka nie pochłonęła całego twojego mózgu i pamiętasz o piątkowej imprezie._

Warknąłem, ponieważ owszem pamiętałem i to bardzo dobrze. Nie miałem ochoty na nią iść, ale czego nie robi się dla kumpla, który chce poderwać najładniejszą dziewczynę w szkole? Inaczej było ze mną, ponieważ ja nie planowałem podrywać nikogo. A już na pewno nie dziewczynę. Nie to, że byłem gejem chociaż było to bardzo prawdopodobne. Odkąd pamiętam podobali mi się chłopcy i to ich wyobrażałem sobie w romantycznych sytuacjach ze mną w roli głównej. Czasami zdarzało się, że uznałem jakąś laskę za ładną – jednak zdarzało się to o wiele rzadziej niż w przypadkach chłopców.

Mama zawsze powtarzała, że w miłości nie ma znaczenia płeć dlatego nieco zdziwiłem się kiedy któregoś dnia oglądając telewizję zauważyłem program poświęcony osobom prześladowanym ze względu na ich orientację seksualną. Nie wiedziałem, że dla innych to kogo kochamy jest tak wielkim problemem i może budzić tak wielką wrogość. Cieszyłem się, jednak że w moim mieście nie ma tego typu sytuacji i wszyscy są naprawdę bardzo otwarci.

Miałem kilku chłopaków, nawet dwie dziewczyny jednak każdy taki szkolny związek trwa góra dwa tygodnie, a później nie odzywacie się do siebie do zakończenia liceum. Przeżyłem to na własnej skórze. Dlatego teraz na wszelkie podrywy lub zakochania Zayna reagowałem śmiechem, za co ten posyłał mi zabójcze spojrzenia i nazywał tak, że jedynie długoletnia przyjaźń sprawiała, że jeszcze mu nie przywaliłem.

Ziewając przeciągle odłożyłem książkę na biurko i ściągając z siebie koszulkę położyłem się na łóżku. Zakopałem się w kołdrze i wtuliłem twarz w poduszkę oddychając z ulgą. Byłem taki zmęczony, a to zaledwie początek tygodnia.

~*~

Następnego ranka jadąc do szkoły autem mamy i mając w głowie Zayna, po którego musiałem wpaść wpatrywałem się w drzewa rozciągające się po obu stronach drogi. Dzień zapowiadał się naprawdę pięknie i czasami cieszyłem się, że mieszkam w małym mieście, mogąc podziwiać naturą i wschody słońca. W centrum Londynu takiego widoku raczej się nie uświadczy, wszystko zasłaniają wysokie wieżowce. Skręcając w ulicę na której znajdowały się małe bliźniacze domki, zatrzymałem się pod tym z numerem dziewiątym czekając na czarnowłosego. Był on najjaśniejszym punktem mojego dnia. Wiecznie radosny i rozgadany. Czasami dziwiłem się skąd brał się jego dobry humor, nie miał najlepszych stopni, jego rodzice byli w trakcie rozwodu, a on nie tracił uśmiechu z twarzy. Znałem go już tyle lat i naprawdę rzadko widziałem, aby był smutny. Cóż, to był po prostu Zayn, z jego miłością do malowania i sztuki oraz małym uzależnieniem od papierosów. No może nie takim małym, bo palił naprawdę bardzo często. Za co mnie także się obrywało, bo przebywając z nim dziewięćdziesiąt procent mojego czasu stawałem się palaczem biernym, w równym stopniu narażając moje płuca na raka.

Zerknąłem na podjazd domu mulata, na którym właśnie się pojawił uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Po chwili znalazł się we wnętrzu samochodu mojej mamy, on oraz zapach Marlboro.

\- Chryste Zayn, już zdążyłeś zapalić? – powiedziałem szczerze zdziwiony, ponieważ nie sądziłem aby jego matka pozwalała mu na palenie w domu, a przecież dopiero co z niego wyszedł.

\- Przysięgam, że od rana nic – uśmiechnął się unosząc dłonie w górę na znak, że jest całkowicie niewinny choć nie chciało mi się w to wierzyć. – Przygotowany na rozpoczęcie nowego dnia? – zapytał ze śmiechem obserwując rosnący grymas na mojej twarzy.

\- Nie denerwuj mnie, Zayn.

\- Wstałeś lewą nogą, czy jak? Mamy wtorek to prawie środek tygodnia, za trzy dni impreza, jak tu się nie cieszyć życiem? – Jego głos przypominał jakiegoś spikera radiowego, na co zaśmiałem się dźwięcznie, ponieważ nie miałem siły znosić już tego cieszącego się ze wszystkiego dziwaka.

\- Optymista się znalazł – szturchnąłem go ramieniem i ruszyłem w stronę szkoły. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nie spóźnimy się na lekcje.

Kiedy w końcu dotarliśmy pod budynek szkoły od razu podbiegła do nas Perrie, która darzyła mulata dość gorącym uczuciem, ten jednak będąc zbyt wielkim durniem niczego nie zauważał. Była niską blondynką i często szwendała się za nami po całej szkole. Siadała na z nami na lunchu albo w bibliotece, nie miałem nic przeciwko była naprawdę zabawna.

\- Słyszeliście, że ten sławny zespół wydaje niedługo płytę? – powiedziała naprawdę przejęta. Resztkami silnej woli próbowałem przypomnieć sobie czy opowiadała nam niedawno o jakimś zespole, jednak niczego nie udało mi się wskórać. Muszę się postarać lepiej skupiać na tym co mówi.

\- Jaki zespół, Pez? – burknął Zayn wpatrujący się w ekran swojego telefonu.

\- Jaki, jaki… chłopaki, White Eskimos! – krzyknęła podekscytowana, a ja spojrzałem na nią jakbym doskonale wiedział o czym mówi, choć w zasadzie nie kojarzyłem ani jednej piosenki.

Zayn kiwnął jedynie głową powracając do klikania w ekran swojego telefonu, przez co ja zmuszony byłem do poświęcenia swojej uwagi Perrie. Dziewczyny nienawidziły kiedy olewało się to co mówią, miałem doświadczenie w tych sprawach posiadając w domu cztery kobiety.

Szkoła składała się z dwóch oddzielnych budynków, ktoś bardzo pomysłowa pierwszy nazwał literą A, malując ją po prostu przed wejściem czarną farbą olejną; drugi jak można się tego spodziewać miał wielkie B tuż obok drzwi wejściowych. W każdym odbywały się lekcje. Z tą różnicą, że w pierwszym znajdowała się także sala gimnastyczna oraz aula na której kółko teatralne wystawiało swoje sztuki. Podczas przerw na korytarzach zalegały tłumy uczniów, przesiadujących na ziemi z plecakami podłożonymi po tyłki. Większość starszych uczniów jak ja, Zayn i Perrie wolała zaszyć się w bibliotece lub na stołówce – nie lubiliśmy hałasu. Dlatego teraz także ruszyliśmy w kierunku schodów, aby wspiąć się po nich na drugie piętro, prosto do królestwa panny Richard (szkolna bibliotekarka).

Do dzwonka pozostało nam jeszcze dobre dziesięć minut dlatego zajęliśmy miejsca przy jednym z komputerów wpatrując się w jasny ekran. Perrie wyrwała myszkę z rąk Zayna wpisując w wyszukiwarkę hasło „White Eskimos”, na co my wymieniliśmy ze sobą znudzone spojrzenia.

\- To oni! – wskazała palcem na zdjęcie przedstawiające czwórkę chłopaków. – To znaczy… muzycy nie są tak super jak on… - urwała skanując swoimi brązowymi oczami postać najwyższego z nich – to Harry! Ma dwadzieścia lat i jest ekstra.

\- Niezły opis, Perrie! Zaproszę go na piwo – powiedział ze śmiechem Zayn, za co otrzymał solidne uderzenie w ramię od dziewczyny.

\- Nie żartuj sobie, jest naprawdę dobry. Jeszcze dzisiaj prześlę wam kilka piosenek. Dopiero zaczynają, ale wróżę im wielką karierę. – W dalszym ciągu mówiła rozmarzona, nie zwracając uwagi na nasze sceptyczne miny.

Mało popularne zespoły z Londynu obchodziły mnie tyle co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Jeżeli do tej pory nie było o nich słychać to z całą pewnością już nigdy nie będzie. Po sukcesie Beatlesów wszystkie dzieciaki w Anglii zakładały zespoły i udawały panów świata. Byłem świadkiem rozpadów tylu świetnie zapowiadających się muzyków, że mógłbym napisać książkę o tych którym się nie udało zamiast tych odnoszących prawdziwe sukcesy. Prawda była taka, że nawet ktoś tak bardzo nie znający się na muzyce jak ja wiedział, że jeżeli nie wystąpisz w Xfactor albo nie oddasz się w ręce jakiejś wielkie wytwórni – nie masz szans. To tak jak ze sztuką mojej mamy, była świetna ale bez potrzebnej promocji znali ją jedynie mieszkańcy Doncaster. Co z tego, że White Eskimos wydają płytę? Nagle dostaną Grammy?

Perrie także doskonale o tym wiedziała, jednak wolała udawać, że tym razem znalazła prawdziwą perełkę i nie mamy prawa kwestionować ich umiejętności skoro nie przesłuchaliśmy ani jednej ich piosenki.

Dlatego późnym wieczorem leżąc na łóżku ze słuchawkami na uszach wsłuchiwałem się w zachrypnięty głos chłopaka, którego imię zdążyłem już dawno zapomnieć. Nie byli  źli, naprawdę tekst i cała reszta brzmiały dobrze, jednak nie było w tym nic nadzwyczajnego. Ot, kolejny rockowy utwór – okej, lekko Indie, ale kto zwracałby na to uwagę. Blondynka twierdziła, że są naprawdę świetni, a ja i Zayn nie znamy się na muzyce. Wzruszyłem ramionami wyjmując sprzęt z uszu i odkładając go na szafkę stojącą pod oknem. 

Rozejrzałem się po pokoju nucąc pod nosem utwór nazywający się chyba „She”, ale nie byłem tego do końca pewien. Moim oczom rzucił się laptop stojący na dywanie, chwyciłem za niego wciągając go na łóżko. Otworzyłem pokrywę, a moim oczom ukazała się strona powitalna przeglądarki.

Rzadko kiedy korzystałem z czatów, ale migająca reklama zapraszająca do skorzystania jednego z nich wydała mi się wtedy najlepszym pomysłem pod słońcem. Sam nie wiem dlaczego kliknąłem w pomarańczowy banner, musiało mi chyba się potwornie nudzić. Zerknąłem na zegarek spostrzegając, że powinienem się położyć dopiero za jakieś dwie, trzy godziny dlatego rozłożyłem się wygodnie na poduszce leżącej pod moją głową i ułożyłem komputer na kolanach.

Informacja na stronie mówiła o tym, że jest to czat z możliwością rozmów wideo, na co lekko się wzdrygnąłem. Ja już wiem co ci wszyscy ludzie chcą oglądać. Po chwili zaśmiałem się z własnych myśli i zjechałem kursorem niżej. Należało wybrać kategorię, która nas interesowała. Wybrałem „książki i muzykę”, jako najbardziej neutralną i zaznaczyłem, że mam osiemnaście lat. Kolejnym krokiem było podanie swojego pseudonimu – I naprawdę nie należę do grona najbardziej kreatywnych osób na świecie, ponieważ wpisałem coś typu „bluelouis”. To chyba najgorsza opcja z możliwych, ale postanowiłem się tym nie przejmować, przecież nie szukam randki. Chciałem tylko jakoś zająć sobie wieczór i może pośmiać się trochę z tych wszystkich ludzi.

Kiedy strona w końcu się załadowała zauważyłem białe pole do wpisywania wiadomości ograniczone limitem znaków (oczywiście), mały kwadracik w którym zapewne mogłem umieścić swoje zdjęcie oraz wykaz osób podobnych zainteresowaniami do moich. Skąd oni wiedzieli czym się interesuję? Bo zaznaczyłem kategorię „książki i muzyka”? Zarechotałem wpatrując się w kilka dziwnie wyglądających zdjęć. Było kilka fotek dziewczyn w moim wieku, jakichś sławnych aktorów i kilku chłopaków. Nic szczególnego, dopóki nie zauważyłem burzy brązowych loków. Czy ja już dzisiaj tego gdzieś nie widziałem? Barry z White Eskimos? Zaśmiałem się jeszcze głośniej klikając w zdjęcie przedstawiające chłopaka bardzo podobnego do wokalisty tego zespołu.

Nie wyglądało na takie, które ktoś ściągnął z Internetu. Był na nim chłopak z wystawionym językiem i słoikiem masła orzechowego. Możliwe było, aby zdążyli już reklamować masło? Wyrzuciłem z głowy te głupie pomysły, ponieważ tak naprawdę każdy mógł mieć loki, a to zdjęcie było naprawdę malutkie i nie miałem prawa widzieć kto na nim tak naprawdę jest.

Ustawiłem własne, na którym miałem maskę z zeszłorocznego balu przebierańców przez co nie było widać mojej twarzy i zacząłem pisać wiadomość do: Harolda (?). Miałem nadzieję, że ten pseudonim to żart. Nie było mowy, aby pierwszą osobą z jaką kiedykolwiek rozmawiałem na czasie był jakiś kujon w okularach ze staroświeckim imieniem.

bluelouis: _Reklamujesz masło orzechowe czy to jakaś metafora?_

Harold: _Zawsze witasz tak nieznajomych?_

bluelouis: _pierwszy zadałem pytanie_

Harold: _Nie mam obowiązku na nie odpowiadać, dopóki się nie przywitasz._

bluelouis: _sam mógłbyś to już zrobić…_

Harold: _W dodatku rozpoczynasz zdania od małej litery._

bluelouis: _Cześć_

Harold: _Witam._

bluelouis: _Dlaczego tutaj jesteś?_

Harold: _Lubię poznawać nowych ludzi i miałem nadzieję na rozmowę wideo._

bluelouis: _źle trafiłeś, przed chwilą śmiałem się z takich jak ty_

Harold: _Nie jestem żadnym zboczeńcem_.

bluelouis: _jasne, każdy tak mówi_

Po raz pierwszy zdarzyło mi się, aby ktoś kogo nie widziałem nawet twarzy zdążył mnie już zirytować. Przetarłem twarz dłonią nie mogąc zrozumieć tego chłopaka.

bluelouis: _hej jesteś?_

Harold: _Powiedziałem ci, że chcę rozmawiać wideo… skoro ty nie chcesz to dlaczego miałbym cokolwiek do ciebie pisać?_

bluelouis: _Co w takim razie robisz?_

Harold: _Rozmawiam z kimś innym?_

bluelouis: _Można tak?_

Harold: _Jasne, wystarczy zminimalizować okno rozmówcy i przejść do kolejnego._

bluelouis: _Skoro nie chcesz ze mną pisać, dlaczego masz otwarte okno ze mną?_

Harold: _Jestem sentymentalny._

Chyba raczej gburowaty, pomyślałem. Poprawiłem poduszkę, która zaczynała deformować się pod moją głową i głośno westchnąłem. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że ludzie w Internecie, zwłaszcza na czatach tego typu mogą być tak specyficzni. Myślałem, że zwyczajnie poflirtuję i zakończę rozmowę, ale z tym chłopakiem się nie dało.

bluelouis: _Czy dla tej drugiej osoby jesteś tak samo niemiły?_

Harold: _Przypominam, że to ty się nie przywitałeś. Kto w tym przypadku jest niemiły i niewychowany?_

bluelouis: _Ktoś o imieniu Harold zapewnie ma nie naganne maniery, prawda?_

Harold: _Widzisz? Znowu jesteś złośliwy._

bluelouis: _Nadal ze mną rozmawiasz._

Harold: _A ty jesteś zazdrosny._

bluelouis: _Słucham? Niby gdzie i kiedy?_

Harold: _Owszem, dla tej drugiej osoby jestem miły._

bluelouis: _Czy jeżeli włączyłbym kamerkę byłbyś milszy?_

Harold: _Nie._

Harold: _Może._

bluelouis: _tak bardzo ci zależy?_

Harold: _Chciałbym widzieć z kim rozmawiam._

bluelouis: _Może wybierz się do baru, a nie siedź na czacie… gdzie przeważnie się pisze._

Ekran przez jakąś dobrą minutę tylko świecił mi w twarz nie przyszła żadna nowa wiadomość, chociaż wcześniej chłopak odpisywał po kilku sekundach. Jakoś nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że rozmawia z kimś jeszcze, ponieważ odpisywał zbyt szybko. A może z tamtą osobą rozmawiał video?

Harold: _Masz rację. Wychodzę. Dodałem cię do znajomych, bądź tutaj jutro._

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy spoglądając na zdanie napisane przez chłopaka. Zszokowany odpisałem jedynie _„okej”_ i zamknąłem komputer. Przez resztę wieczora nie mogłem skupić się na czytanej książce, ponieważ korciło mnie, aby odpisać temu zarozumiałemu chłopakowi gdzie może wsadzić sobie to rozkazywanie. W końcu udało mi się ułożyć na łóżku tak, aby było mi wygodnie, jednak w dalszym ciągu moją głowę pochłaniał ktoś na tyle głupi, aby używać swojego pełnego imienia jako pseudonimu.

~*~

Słońce chyliło się ku horyzontowi rzucając świetliste, pomarańczowe refleksy na maskę samochodu, który jak zwykle pożyczyłem od mamy. Razem z Zaynem zaoferowaliśmy się, że zrobimy zakupy w zamian za co będziemy mogli nocować u mnie po skończonej imprezie. Nie uśmiechało nam się iść do domu Malika, w którym zawsze odbywały się kłótnie jego rodziców, którzy mimo trwającej sprawy rozwodowej nadal mieszkali razem. W dodatku jego łóżko było naprawdę wąskie.

Jay obiecała, że jeżeli tylko zakupimy wszystko z listy, którą dała mi przed wyjściem do szkoły – będziemy mogli spać u mnie w pokoju. Może nie było on jakichś królewskich rozmiarów, jednak dało się tam wnieść materac na którym Zayn zgodził się spać.

Po zapakowaniu wszystkich przedmiotów do bagażnika pojechaliśmy wprost do mojego domu, wnieśliśmy zakupy do kuchni i ruszyliśmy na górę, żeby przyszykować się do imprezy.

Byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy, że ten długi tydzień naprawdę się już kończy. Nie dość, że mieliśmy masę nauki to przez większość czasu chodziłem z głową w chmurach. Od pamiętnej rozmowy z Haroldem na czacie minęły trzy dni. W zasadzie po tej dziwnej wiadomości, w której kazał mi odezwać się następnego dnia wszedłem tam tylko raz, aby sprawdzić czy rzeczywiście coś do mnie napisał. Okazało się, że nie. Przeczuwałem, że tak będzie, nie wyglądał na kogoś kto chciałby wdawać się ze mną w rozmowę – dobrowolnie – drugi raz. Chyba nie wypadłem najlepiej, ale nie rozpaczałem, przecież wszedłem tam tylko dla zabawy. Nie mogłem, jednak rozumieć dlaczego moje myśli wciąż zaprzątała jego osoba oraz pytanie „Dlaczego nic nie napisał?”.

Wzdychając głośno usiadłem na łóżku w moim pokoju przyglądając się Zaynowi, który układał właśnie swoje kruczoczarne włosy. Pochylał się nad lustrem zawieszonym na drzwiach szafy z wywieszonym językiem. Zaśmiałem się na ten widok.

\- Wyglądasz dobrze, daj spokój – powiedziałem przewracając się na brzuch i otwierając komputer.

\- Może tobie nie zależy, aby wyglądać fajnie na imprezie – zerknął na mnie przez chwilę – ale mnie tak, mam zamiar poderwać Melanie.

Wzniosłem oczy ku niebu, ponieważ ta dziewczyna nie dość, że miała chłopaka to w życiu nie spojrzałaby na kogoś takiego jak Zayn. Z całą moją miłością i przyjaźnią do niego, ale ją kręcili raczej bezmózgowi napakowani kolesie, a nie ktoś kto kochał sztukę i papierosy. Powtarzałem to brązowookiemu tyle razy, że tym razem postanowiłem odpuścić, niech robi co chce. Ja spełniłem swój obowiązek troskliwego przyjaciela, nie będę się pchał tam gdzie mnie nie chcą.

Spojrzałem na ikonkę czatu i wzruszyłem ramionami, no bo czemu nie… co mi szkodzi sprawdzić. Może uda mi się pogadać z kimś innym? Zdziwiłem się widząc kilka nowych osób, które dodały mnie do znajomych oraz zostawiły powiadomienie, że chcą ze mną rozmawiać. Postanowiłem wszystkie je usunąć, ponieważ… sam nie wiem, żadna osoba po prostu mnie nie zainteresowała.

Po chwili na ekranie wyskoczyło okno, które pamiętałem z rozmowy z Haroldem i zdziwiony spostrzegłem, że to właśnie on do mnie pisze.

Harold: _Przepraszam, że tyle mnie nie było. Praca._  

bluelouis: _Skoro pracujesz, to ile masz lat?_

Harold: _20\. A ty?_

bluelouis: _18_

Harold: _Przyzwoicie, dzieciaku._

bluelouis: _Słucham?! Jesteś starszy zaledwie o dwa lata, odezwał się._

\- Louis nie czas na surfowanie po Internecie, mamy imprezę, stary! – usłyszałem dźwięczny głos Zayna nad moją głową. Jak najszybciej wyłączyłem urządzenie odrzucając je w najdalszy kąt łóżka. – Co się tak przestraszyłeś? Ukrywasz coś? – uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, na co przełknąłem jedynie ślinę.

Zayn by mi nie darował, że wszedłem na taką stronę i niczego mu nie powiedziałem. Na razie wolałem utrzymywać to w tajemnicy, a w zasadzie to nie miałem czego. Harold jak widać nie traktował naszej znajomości poważnie, a ja także nie zamierzałem tego robić. Zerknąłem przez ramię na komputer i odetchnąłem z ulgą, że czarnowłosemu nie udało się zobaczyć co tak właściwie tam robiłem.

Zauważyłem, że wygląda na gotowego do wyjścia więc sam chwyciłem za kurtkę i skinąłem głową w kierunku drzwi na znak, że możemy wychodzić. Zayn klasnął w dłonie imitując coś na kształt megafonu z dłoni, krzycząc: _Wasz ulubiony DJ z Doncaster nadchodzi, panienki!_ Pokręciłem głową z politowaniem wychodząc za nim.

~*~

Docierając pod dom jednego z uczniów naszej szkoły miałem w głowie tylko jedną myśl: „Dobrze się bawić i może trochę schlać”. Moja mama była dosyć wyluzowana jeżeli chodziło o sprawy imprez i alkoholi. Oboje z Zaynem byliśmy już pełnoletni, więc pozwalała nam czasami nocować mu u nas. Nie wściekała się także kiedy przychodziliśmy nieco pijani, jednak zawsze powtarzała, że nie ma zamiaru odbierać nas z komisariatu policji i jeżeli kiedykolwiek jej to zrobimy już nigdy się do nas nie odezwie. Nie wiem czy była to skuteczna groźba, ale jakoś od tej pory udawało nam się uniknąć policji, którą bardzo często wściekli sąsiedzi wzywali kiedy niektóre imprezy wymykały się spod kontroli. Za każdym razem uciekaliśmy z Zaynem gdzie pieprz rośnie, żeby tylko nie udało im się spisać naszych nazwisk i byliśmy w tym naprawdę dobrzy.

Dom (chyba) Rogera tętnił życiem, co chwila ktoś wychodził na zewnątrz albo wchodził do środka z kubeczkiem w ręku. Z całą pewnością nie było w nim soku. Uniosłem brwi, ponieważ ogrom imprezy oraz ilość ludzi jaka na nią przyszła robiło wrażenie. Budynek był spory – jakieś dwa piętra. Część ludzi bawiła się w ogrodzie skąd dochodziła głośna muzyka. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, ponieważ to dziwne, że żadnemu z sąsiadów nie przyszło jeszcze do głowy aby zrobić z tym porządek.

Weszliśmy do środka witani przez kilka zupełnie przypadkowych osób. Po chwili w mojej dłoni pojawił się kubek z jakimś podejrzanym drinkiem, który szybko odstawiłem na najbliższą szafkę. Sam wolę zrobić sobie drinka.

Ruszyliśmy w kierunku salonu gdzie znajduje się najwięcej osób. Tutaj muzyka była znacznie głośniejsza niż w reszcie mieszkania. Na środku stał duży okrągły stół cały zastawiony alkoholem i paczkami chipsów, a ja spostrzegłem, że wszyscy zamiast tańczyć albo głośno rozmawiali i śmiali się. Albo całowali, dosłownie wszędzie, na każdej możliwej powierzchni. Razem z Zaynem w końcu zdecydowaliśmy, że skierujemy się do kuchni po coś do picia i postaramy się znaleźć Melanie.

\- Hej Zayniee! – usłyszeliśmy kiedy tylko przekroczyliśmy próg kuchni. Wysoka brunetka owija swoje szczupłe ramiona dookoła szyi mulata, który z uśmiechem przytula ją do siebie. – Louis! Jak miło, że wpadliście. – W odpowiedzi uniosłem brwi, ponieważ to naprawdę dziwne. Nie codziennie ładna dziewczyna, której nigdy nie zostałeś przedstawiony wita cię w ten sposób. Zayn wyglądał na szczęśliwego, więc ja także uśmiechnąłem się w jej kierunku dziękując jej tym samym w duchu za poprawienie mu humoru.

Postanowiłem zostawić ich samych, dlatego z drinkiem w ręku wyszedłem z kuchni ruszając w stronę wyjścia z domu. Świeże powietrze dobrze mi zrobi. Kiedy znalazłem się już na zewnątrz usiadłem na jednym z trzech schodków, opierając się plecami o drewniane szczeble poręczy. Zdziwiony odłożyłem kubek na podłoże kiedy poczułem dziwne wibracje w kieszeni.

No tak. Zapomniałem, że dzień wcześniej ściągnąłem na telefon aplikację dzięki której mógłbym korzystać z czatu gdziekolwiek bym nie był. Był to mały akt desperacji, kiedy straciłem wiarę w to, że Harold kiedykolwiek się odezwie. Zaledwie kilka godzin sprawiło, że przerodziło się to w złość, następnie w obojętność. Przygotowując się z Zaynem do imprezy całkowicie o niej zapomniałem, a przecież Harold zdążył już do mnie odpisać. Dlatego nieco zdezorientowany sięgnąłem po telefon sprawdzając o co może chodzić. Fakt nie pożegnałem się z nim, a on zdaje się nie lubić osób które nie mają w zwyczaju używać słów jak „cześć” lub „do zobaczenia”.

Harold: _Możesz przestać mnie ignorować?_

Uniosłem brwi, ponieważ co do cholery… jak on śmie mówić coś takiego, sam prosi mnie abym odezwał się do niego trzy dni temu, a teraz kiedy zachowuję się dokładnie tak jak on wcześniej – ten zwraca mi uwagę. Zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić, że ten człowiek ma w nosie innych i dba tylko o siebie. Wystarczyło mi kilkanaście minut rozmowy z nim.

bluelouis: _Jestem na imprezie, nie mogę gadać._

Znowu poczułem wibrację tylko, że tym razem w dłoni, ponieważ nie zdążyłem nawet schować telefonu kiedy Harold znowu się odezwał.

Harold: _Chyba słaba skoro siedzisz na czasie. Gdzie?_

bluelouis: _Skoro taka słaba, to po co chcesz wiedzieć?_

Harold: _Mieszkasz w Londynie?_

bluelouis: _Nie…_

Harold: _Szkoda, mógłbym wpaść._

Twoje niedoczekanie, pomyślałem. Skoro był taki jedynie przez Internet, to jak bardzo wredny musiał być w rzeczywistości? Byłem szczęśliwy, że nigdy miałem się o tym nie przekonać. Schowałem telefon do kieszeni wyłączając możliwość powiadamiania mnie o nowych wiadomościach z aplikacji i powróciłem do powolnego sądzenia mojego drinka.

Impreza trwała w najlepsze, a ja mógłbym przysiąc że nigdy nie bawiłem się lepiej. W połowie dołączyłem do ogromnej grupy tańczącej w ogrodzie wykrzykując słowa piosenek Rity Ory, za co mógłbym zostać zabity przez własną matkę, ponieważ ona nie tolerowała gatunku muzycznego, jakim był pop. Na szczęście nie było jej w pobliżu i bezkarnie mogłem wydzierać się ile wlezie. Poznałem całkiem miłego chłopaka, który kilka razy przyniósł mi drinka, a później poczułem, że moja radość opada. To wtedy pomyślałem, żeby poszukać Zayna.

Znalazłem go, owszem. Leżał na kanapie kompletnie napruty. Chciałem go tam zostawić, ale jakim przyjacielem bym się okazał gdybym rzeczywiście to zrobił? W końcu chwyciłem go za obie dłonie i postawiłem do pionu. To go nieco ocuciło i mogliśmy spróbować wrócić do domu.

Resztę nocy zajęło mi szczegółowe tłumaczenie Haroldowi, że wcale go nie olewam tylko naprawdę byłem na imprezie. Zażądał dokładnego opisu tego co tam robiłem oraz co piłem. W duchu przyznałem mu rację, ktoś kto nie był na imprezie nie dałby rady zmyślić wiarygodnego opisu. Chłopak z jednej strony niemiłosiernie mnie drażnił, ale z drugiej wręcz drżałem kiedy tylko nadchodziła nowa wiadomość. Takim oto sposobem zamiast wziąć przykład z Zayna i spać, przegadałem z chłopakiem pół nocy.

Okazało się, że Harry bo tak miał naprawdę na imię (Harold to zupełnie coś innego, powtarzał, choć nie chciało mi się w to wierzyć) mieszkał w Londynie i rok temu skończył liceum. Teraz podobno pracował w kawiarni, a wieczorami grał w zespole. Zaśmiałem się w duchu, ponieważ… czyżby kolejny, który chce osiągnąć sławę i pieniądze? Chłopak powtarzał, że to jedynie hobby i jeżeli uda się coś zrobić to świetnie, ale jeżeli przejdą bez echa to także nie będzie się przejmował. Naprawdę chciałem mu wierzyć.

Jeżeli miałbym opisać Harrego, to na pewno był niecierpliwy i lekko egoistyczny. Potrafił urwać rozmowę w połowie, po czym wrócić i tłumaczyć się potrzebą zjedzenia czegoś. Natomiast kiedy ja nie odpisywałem przez dłużą chwilę, wściekał się i mówił, że go ignoruję. Powiedział mi także, że to zdjęcie które miał ustawione na awatarze należało do niego.

bluelouis: _Okej, przypominasz mi kogoś…_

Harold: _Kogo?_

bluelouis: _Koleżanka pokazywała mi pewien zespół, wokalista._

Harold: _Wow, nikt mi jeszcze czegoś takiego nie powiedział._

bluelouis: _Wow, pierwszy raz._

Harold: _Jesteś dziecinny._

Rano kiedy Zayn zdążył już opuścić moje mieszkanie, ja wróciłem do pokoju z zamiarem uczenia się. Złym pomysłem było jednak pozostawienie włączonego komputera.

Harold: _Co robisz?_

bluelouis: _Uczę się. Nie przeszkadzaj mi._

Harold: _Okej._

Harold: _Czego się uczysz?_

bluelouis: _Do egzaminów, są latem._

Harold: _Ach no tak, kończysz szkołę._

bluelouis: _brawo, Sherlocku_

bluelouis: _nie masz pracy, albo nie wiem czegoś… do zrobienia?_

Harold: _Dziś mam wolne. Wyganiasz mnie?_

Harold: _Włącz kamerę, wtedy nie będziesz musiał mi odpisywać._

bluelouis: _Wtedy jeszcze bardziej będziesz mi przeszkadzał._

W sumie to nie był taki zły pomysł, dlatego uruchomiłem kamerkę umiejscowioną na pokrywie laptopa uprzednio sprawdzając stan swojej twarzy w lustrze znajdującym się na szafie.

Po chwili na ekranie mojego komputera pojawił się przystojny chłopak, naprawdę przystojny. Jego twarz okalała burza brązowych loków, a ja przez chwilę wstrzymałem oddech.

\- Poznajesz mnie? Myślałem, że tacy jak ty nie słuchają naszej muzyki – Jego głos był identyczny jak w piosence, którą puszczała mi Perrie.

\- Cholera, nie mówiłeś że ty to ty… - mruknąłem zerkając na swoją wymiętą białą koszulkę.

\- Nie pytałeś, Louis. Jesteś naprawdę ładny – poczułem jak się rumienię i ponownie zerknąłem na ekran na którym Harry uśmiechał się do mnie szeroko ukazując rząd białych i równych zębów. W lewym policzku zrobił mu się dołeczek co nadało mu niezwykłego uroku. Ubrany był w koszulę w kratę i… no tak. Czy wszyscy muzycy muszą wyglądać w ten sposób? Z szyi zwisał mu jakiś rzemyk, a ja miałem ochotę wykonać młynka oczami.

\- Dlaczego od razu nie powiedziałeś?

\- Och, a co przy każdej nowo poznanej osobie mam wyskakiwać z „hej jestem Harry, tak, ten z White Eskimos”? Hej, powinieneś przyjść kiedyś na nasz koncert.

Uniosłem sceptycznie brwi.

\- Czy ty proponujesz spotkanie?

\- Może… teraz kiedy już wiem jak wyglądasz, chciałbym cię bliżej poznać. – Udałem, że chcę zamknąć pokrywę laptopa, próbując powstrzymać przy tym uśmiech. Harry natychmiast zaczął panikować i krzyczeć, że źle go zrozumiałem.

\- Haroldzie, zrozumiałem cię bardzo dobrze. Przecierałem tylko ekran – powiedziałem przesadnie przesłodzonym głosem. Jego twarz wyrażała coś na granicy wściekłości i próby ukrycia uśmiechu.

\- Jasne, ty mały, podły…

\- Hej! Naprawdę muszę się uczyć. – Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się jakim cudem zorientował się, że jestem niski… przecież siedziałem. Moje życie ssało, naprawdę. Nawet w Internecie ludzie potrafią być podli i nazywać cię „małym”.

Przeniosłem swoje spojrzenie z książki, którą trzymałem w dłoniach na twarz Harrego na której w dalszym ciągu czaił się uśmiech. Wyglądał naprawdę dobrze, lepiej niż na tych wszystkich zdjęciach w Internecie.

\- Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz?

\- Porównuję cię ze zdjęciami – odezwałem się próbując zamaskować jakoś zawstydzenie w moim głosie. Miałem nadzieję, że nie widzi moich rumieńców.

\- Oglądałeś moje zdjęcia? – Wydawał się być tym faktem niezwykle zainteresowany. Zaśmiałem się na wspomnienie tego jak bardzo Perrie zmuszała mnie i Zayna do patrzenia na nie.   

\- Koleżanka zachwycała się waszą muzyką… - mruknąłem jednocześnie podkreślając kolejne zagadnienie w podręczniku.

\- Pozdrów ją albo sam to zrobię. W sobotę gramy koncert może byście wpadli – Spojrzałem na niego jak na wariata ponownie kierując swój wzrok na tekst. – Mówię poważnie, Louis! Przyjedź.

\- A co jeżeli okażę się być mordercą?

\- Nie wyglądasz mi na mordercę… jesteś zbyt wstydliwy – urwał na chwilę – i śliczniutki.

\- Prawie się nie znamy…

\- No więc właśnie, to będzie idealna okazja żeby się poznać. Poza tym nie wymieniaj teraz wszystkich swoich głupich powodów i przyznaj, że po prostu się boisz.

\- Bo się boję! A co jeżeli to ty okażesz się być jakimś gwałcicielem?

\- Weź koleżankę.

\- Żebyś ją także zgwałcił? Ty i twoi kolesie z zespołu – powiedziałem zdenerwowany.

\- Louis, naprawdę nie obchodzą mnie twoje fetysze… jeżeli lubisz orgie – przerwał mu jego nagły wybuch śmiechu. Był niezwykle zaraźliwy, więc także nie mogłem się powstrzymać. – Nic ci przecież nie zrobię, to będzie miła knajpka. Pełna ludzi – zamrugał i uśmiechnął się – pogadamy, rozdam autografy.

\- Pan gwiazda – prychnąłem.

\- Hej! Wcale nie! – zaprotestował szybko, a ja prawie wybuchnąłem śmiechem widząc wyraz jego twarzy. Wyglądał jak małe naburmuszone dziecko z wydętą wargą i zmarszczonymi brwiami. To zaskakujące, że raz wyglądał naprawdę przystojnie i męsko, żeby w następnej chwili przypominać małego, rozkapryszonego chłopca.

\- Przez to, że zaprzeczasz staje się to jeszcze bardziej wiarygodne – powiedziałem z wyższością obserwując jego twarz wykrzywioną w grymasie.

Odrzuciłem opadającą na czoło grzywkę marszcząc brwi i zastanawiając się czy spotkanie z Harrym nie byłoby takim złym pomysłem. Miałem zamiar studiować w Londynie wypadałoby poznać miasto od trochę lepszej strony niż ta z przewodników.

Jakimś cudem udało mi się zmienić temat w taki sposób, że Harry nie wspomniał już nic na temat naszego prawdopodobnego spotkania. Po godzinie, kiedy zrozumiałem, że jeżeli w dalszym ciągu będę z nim rozmawiał – z całą pewnością niczego się nie nauczę – przeprosiłem go i powiedziałem, że naprawdę muszę trochę posiedzieć nad książkami. Harry wydawał się zawiedziony, ale nie protestował.

\- Pogadamy jutro? – zapytał jakby nigdy nic. Nie chciałem słyszeć w tym zdaniu nadziei, a żeby samemu jej sobie nie robić, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

\- Jasne – mruknąłem z uśmiechem.

\- O której kończysz lekcje?

\- Harry, odezwę się, obiecuję – powiedziałem czym doprowadziłem go do soczystej wiązanki niezbyt kulturalnych określeń, które skierował w moją stronę. Zamknąłem laptopa i odłożyłem go na biurko znajdujące się niedaleko łóżka. Przetarłem dłonią twarz, która była niezwykle ciepła. Zerknął w kierunku lustra i jęknąłem na widok zaczerwienionych policzków. Oby moja słabej jakości kamerka nie była w stanie pokazać tego Harremu, ponieważ musiałbym chyba zapaść się pod ziemię, jeżeli byłoby inaczej. Przywołałem w głowie wszystkie te momenty kiedy rumieniłem się podczas naszej rozmowy i ilość ich cholernie mnie przeraziła. Przebiłem chyba nawet dwunastoletnie dziewczynki rozmawiające ze swoimi szkolnymi miłościami.

Byłem naiwny myśląc, że Harry tak po prostu odpuści temat naszego spotkania. Dał mi się poznać jako osoba niezwykle upierdliwa i niecierpliwa. Kiedy unikałem odpowiedzi na jakieś jego pytanie drążył tak długo, aż w końcu poddawałem się, żeby tylko nie musieć słuchać jego zrzędliwego głosu. Nie żebym narzekał, bo jego głos był naprawdę świetny nawet wtedy kiedy mówił – nie wspominając już o śpiewaniu. Lekko zachrypnięty, bardzo niski, a przez to niezwykle pociągający.

\- Rodzice ci nie pozwalają? – zapytał, a ja spojrzałem na ekran i prawie oczy wyskoczyły mi z orbit kiedy ujrzałem to jak wyglądał. Miał na sobie czarną koszulkę z logiem jakiegoś dziwnego zespołu – niby taka zwykła rzecz, ale sprawiła, że efekt był naprawdę _gorący_. Brązowe loki przytrzymywała bandana z motywem flagi przez co lekko zaschło mi w ustach. Jak będąc sobą mogłem w ogóle myśleć o możliwości spotkania się z kimś tak przystojnym? Możliwe, że kamerka maskowała wszystkie mankamenty mojej urody, ale prawda wyjdzie na jaw kiedy się spotkamy. Nie zniósłbym rozczarowania, które zobaczyłbym na twarzy Harrego gdyby zobaczył moje grube uda, przyklapnięte włosy i to jak bardzo jestem niski i krągły.

\- Hej, słuchasz mnie w ogóle? – jęknął podpierając się ręką o brodę, łokieć opierając na biurku przez co miałem idealny widok na jego napięty biceps. Robił wrażenie. Przesunąłem językiem po wargach próbując skupić się na tym co chłopak do mnie mówił.

\- Jasne – mruknąłem wkładając książki do torby. Koniec nauki na dzisiaj, pomyślałem i zerknąłem na zegarek., Wskazywał dziesiątą.

\- Jesteś jakiś nieobecny – powiedział uśmiechając się do mnie ciepło. Aż poczułem gorąco w dole swojego brzucha.

\- Stresuję się szkołą, mam tyle nauki. – Potarłem dłonią twarz, następnie przesuwając nią po całej długości swoich włosów.

\- Znam pewien sposób na odstresowanie się. – Poruszył brwiami w zabawny sposób, a na moich policzkach momentalnie wykwitły dorodne rumieńce.

\- Co? – sapnąłem wpatrując się w jego szeroki uśmiech i zielone oczy, których barwę dało się zauważyć nawet przez kamerkę internetową.

\- Miałem na myśli to, że gdybyś do mnie przyjechał zapomniałbyś o szkole… - urwał, wytrzeszczył oczy i uważnie mi się przyjrzał. Miałem ochotę wyłączyć komputer i już nigdy z nim nie rozmawiać. – Ale jak widzę tobie co innego w głowie, hm? – zaśmiał się gardłowo na co spłonąłem jeszcze większym rumieńcem.

\- Wcale o tym nie pomyślałem – burknąłem pod nosem i zmieniłem pozycję na łóżku. Wcześniej siedziałem oparty o ścianę, jednak czułem że moje plecy bolą coraz bardziej, dlatego położyłem się na brzuchu i oparłem głowę na splecionych przed nią dłoniach.

\- O czym, Louis? – W jego głosie dało się słyszeć rozbawienie, ale ten śmiech nie był złośliwy. Raczej pobrzmiewała w nim _czułość_? Zganiłem się w duchu za takie myślenie i próbowałem nie dać Harremu się jeszcze bardziej zawstydzić.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś grzecznym chłopcem – odezwał się swoim zachrypniętym głosem, który sprawiał, że mój żołądek wykonywał podwójne salto. Jego wzrok wodził po mojej twarzy z zainteresowaniem.

\- Bo jestem – mruknąłem z nieco większą odwagą w głosie.

\- Tak? – Przekrzywił głowę w bok przyglądając mi się z błyskiem w oku. Zaśmiał się kiedy powiodłem wzorkiem za językiem, którym przesunął po swojej dolnej wardze.

\- Masz rację przyjazd do mnie nie skończyłby się dla ciebie dobrze, kochanie.

Uniosłem brwi, ponieważ - co? Wyglądał na tak bardzo zadowolonego z siebie, że miałem ochotę nagle znaleźć się obok niego tylko po to, aby zetrzeć mu z twarzy ten zwycięski uśmieszek.

\- Och, jestem tego pewien – mruknąłem przygryzając wargę i spoglądając za siebie. Miałem nadzieję, że to dało mu widok na moje wystające obojczyki. Jeżeli chce się bawić w ten sposób, okej – nie wie z kim zadarł. Udałem, że sięgam po coś z biurka sprawiając, że mój tyłek znalazł się w kadrze kamerki. Postarałem się także o to, aby wyglądał naprawdę dobrze, dlatego wygiąłem nieco plecy. Z głośników laptopa nie dochodził żaden inny dźwięk oprócz oddechów Harrego, które stały się głośniejsze niż jeszcze chwilę temu. Pozbyłem się z twarzy uśmiechu, który zastąpiłem minął totalnie nonszalancką i wróciłem do poprzedniej pozycji. Spojrzałem na Harrego, którego oczy powiększyły się nieco. Sam chłopak wpatrywał się we mnie z uwagą, jakby nie do końca wierzył w to co przed chwilą zobaczył. 1:0 – przynajmniej raz udało mi się wytrącić tego gnoja z równowagi. Nie rumienił się, ale jego zszokowana mina dawała więcej satysfakcji.

Uśmiechnąłem się słodko, mrugając rzęsami - Harry, żyjesz?

\- Nie. Chyba trafiłem do nieba – powiedział niskim głosem. Miałem ochotę warknąć pod nosem kiedy moja twarz, szyja oraz kark ponownie pokryły się kolorem czerwonym. 

Następnego dnia moje myśli bez przerwy wypełniała wyimaginowana lista za i przeciw wyjazdowi do Londynu. Naprawdę chciałem zobaczyć to miasto, ale będąc całkowicie szczerym bardziej zależało mi na ujrzeniu pewnego kędzierzawego bruneta. Owszem miałem pewne obawy przed tym, że Harry może okazać się jakimś psycholem, który potrafi sprawiać wrażenie pociągającego chłopaka, ale co jeśli wcale nim nie jest? Co jeśli stracę okazję na poznanie naprawdę przystojnego kolesia? Nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył. Zostawała mi jeszcze kwestia tego, że to ja będę tym rozczarowanym. Co jeżeli nie spodobam się Harremu? Gdybym był tam sam może jakość przeżyłbym to odrzucenie, ale co jeśli będą tam koledzy chłopaka? No i planowałem przecież zabrać ze sobą Zayna i Perrie. Chyba umarłbym ze wstydu.

Wtedy w mojej głowie pojawiła się naprawdę straszna myśl. Zayn wyglądał jak model, a ja wiozłem go ze sobą na spotkanie z kolesiem równie gorącym co on sam. Co z tego, że Malik był hetero skoro Harry nie był? Uroda Zayna z całą pewnością przyćmi całą moją osobę i skończy się na tym, że przez cały pobyt w Londynie będę musiał patrzeć na to jak Harry próbuje uwieść mojego przyjaciela.

Nie, rezygnuje. Nigdzie nie jadę, to nie ma prawa się udać – pomyślałem ze smutkiem i ruszyłem w kierunku samochodu mamy, którym jak zwykle przyjechałem rano do szkoły. Nie pamiętałem ani jednego słowa z lekcji, a których byłem i po raz pierwszy nie przejąłem się tym. W mojej głowie bez przerwy „siedział” Harry. Wymyślanie scenariuszy tego w jaki sposób wyglądałoby nasze spotkanie zajęło mi całą drogę ze szkoły do domu, jeszcze nigdy nie jechałem tak bardzo rozkojarzony.

Poczułem wibrację telefonu w kieszeni i skupiłem całą swoją silną wolę, aby nie wyjmować go stamtąd. Porozmawiałem chwilę z mamą, która pytała o to jak minął mi dzień po czym wykręciłem się pracą domową i w rekordowym tempie dotarłem a górę, do swojego pokoju.

„Wejdź na czat.” – głosiła treść smsa, którego nadawcą był (oczywiście) Harry. Jakiś czas temu wymieniliśmy się numerami telefonów, ponieważ Styles narzekał, że musi go mieć na wypadek gdybym kiedyś zdecydował się przestać wchodzić na czat. Wolałem nie mówić nic na temat tego chorych pomysłów, ponieważ znając jego naturę mógłby przestać się do mnie odzywać, a tego nie chciałem. Już raz go zdenerwowałem po czym nie odpisywał mi cały dzień, wolałem więcej nie ryzykować.

Zauważyłem, że Harry był bardzo zaborczy. Było to nieco pochlebiające i momentami słodkie, ale sam pamiętam kiedy mama zawsze komentowała tych wszystkich mężczyzn, którzy pojawiali się w różnego rodzaju serialach w telewizji i byli typami niezłych zazdrośników. Powtarzała, aby Lottie trzymała się od takich z daleka, ponieważ z tego zawsze są kłopoty. Doszedłem jednak do wniosku, że nie mogę oceniać w ten sposób kogoś kogo nigdy nie spotkałem. Harry na to nie zasługiwał.

Wtedy znowu przypomniałem sobie, że cholera – Harry chciał się spotkać. Co ja mam robić?

Sięgnąłem po komputer i uruchomiałem przeglądarkę. Wpisałem adres strony, następnie swój login oraz hasło i jęknąłem widząc powiadomienie o nowej wiadomości. Klikałem już, aby ją przeczytać kiedy moim oczom ukazał się komunikat o połączeniu od Harolda, który dzwonił do mnie na Skype. Odebrałem.

Na ekranie pojawił się chłopak, którego włosy tym razem przypomniały jeden wielki bałagan jakby wielokrotnie przeczesywał je dłońmi. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, jego twarz odprężyła się, a ramiona opadły kiedy zapewne zobaczył mnie na ekranie własnego komputera.

\- Cześć – mruknąłem wpatrując się w jego twarz, następnie przenosząc wzrok na miło wyglądającą bluzę, którą miał na sobie. Miałem wielką ochotę znaleźć się obok niego i móc wtulić w nią swoją twarz. Potrząsnąłem głową próbując pozbyć się z głowy tych Głupic myśli.

\- Louis. Do cholery.

\- Co? – zdziwiłem się słysząc w jego głosie coś na kształt złości. O co mu znowu chodziło?

\- Nie ignoruj mnie. – Uniosłem brwi słysząc jego słowa.

\- Nie ignoruję cię, byłem w szkole.

\- Mogłeś odpisać – powiedział przenosząc komputer na brzuch, samemu układając się na łóżku. Z tego co udało mi się zauważyć posiadał podwójne łóżko oraz ciemną, prawie czarną pościel. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego wydawało mi się to tak bardzo interesujące, ale uwielbiałem wyłapywać tego typu rzeczy. Czasami kiedy wychodził z zasięgu kamerki, aby przynieść sobie coś do picia lub jedzenia gapiłem się w ekran próbując zauważyć jakie książki stoją na jego półkach albo co jeszcze znajduje się w jego pokoju.

\- Rozmawiałem z mamą, a poza tym nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć – burknąłem pod nosem.

\- A rozmawiałeś z nią może o przyjeździe do Londynu? – Zamrugałem unosząc głowę w górę. Brakowało mi już wymówek. Westchnąłem głośno sprawiając tym samym, że Harry zdjął swój komputer z ciała i położył go na łóżku. Sam not miast usiadł po turecku i spojrzał na mnie znacząco. – Okej, przepraszam. Za bardzo na ciebie naciskam, prawda? – Potarł twarz dłonią w geście wyrażającym zmęczenie i raz jeszcze na mnie popatrzył. Następnie oparł głowę na kolanie, które objął ramionami i spojrzał w dół. Ścisnęło mi się serce na widok jego zmartwionej miny.

\- Harry… - Przerwał mi jednak unosząc do góry swoją dłoń.

\- Rozumiem cię, naprawdę. Jestem starszy, w dodatku poznany w sieci i jeszcze próbuję za wszelką cenę ściągnąć cię do Londynu. Wiem jak to wygląda. Sam pewnie przestałbym się odzywać do takiego kolesia będąc na twoim miejscu – przełknął ślinę i ponownie się odezwał – ale… tak bardzo chciałbym cię poznać, wiesz? Mam na myśli, usłyszeć twój głos w rzeczywistości, móc cię zobaczyć, dotknąć – zawahał się na chwilę – jeszcze nigdy nie czułem czegoś takiego.

Wyglądał na zagubionego i przygnębionego jednocześnie. Serce łamało mi się na samą myśl, że to ja sprawiłem, że czuł się w ten sposób.

\- Masz rację trochę się boję, ale też chcę cię zobaczyć – powiedziałem z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Mówiłem już, że możesz wziąć tą koleżankę. Jak chcesz to zawołam swojego współlokatora, poznasz go będziesz mógł zapytać o co chcesz.

\- Harry – mruknąłem cicho próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Tak?

\- Przyjadę, okej? – Przez jego twarz przemknął szok, ale już w następnej chwili uśmiechał się do mnie szeroko. Jego oczy niemal błyszczały. Zaśmiałem się widząc jego reakcję.

\- Lou! To świetnie – powiedział wpatrując się we mnie w sposób, którego nie potrafiłem określić.

\- Ale mam prośbę. Chcę wziąć Perrie i mojego przyjaciela Zayna, to nie będzie problem?

Nie chciałem robić mu kłopotów, dlatego lekko się stresowałem zanim nie odpowiedział.

\- Żaden. Mamy dużo miejsca. Perrie to ta, która ci mnie pokazała? – zapytał ze śmiechem. Zawtórowałem mu i pokiwałem głową.

\- Będę musiał jej podziękować.

\- O ile będziesz jeszcze żył, jest waszą największą fanką.  

\- Mówisz? A może niech przyjedzie sama? – zamyślił się na co mruknąłem z oburzeniem. – Żartowałem, zazdrośniku!

Zmrużyłem oczy i sięgnąłem po książkę od historii.

\- O nie, nie, nie – Harry wyglądał na zrozpaczonego wizją tego, że znowu będzie zmuszony do oglądania mnie uczącego się. – Jeszcze się tobą nie nacieszyłem, odłóż tą książkę.

Odwróciłem się do niego bokiem i rozłożyłem książkę na łóżku studiując rozdział poświęcony władzy stanowej w Anglii. Brunet próbował zwrócić moją uwagę na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, śpiewał (czy doprowadził do ściszenia przeze mnie dźwięku w komputerze), tańczył, a nawet wyszedł z pokoju. Nie pojawiał się na ekranie przez kilkanaście minut, a kiedy w końcu to zrobił ujrzałem jego dłoniach talerz wypełniony spaghetti. Zaśmiałem się widząc sposób w jaki jadł, najpierw wysuwał z ust swój język, a następnie wsuwał widelec do ust. Zarumienił się kiedy nie potrafiłem opanować śmiechu.

\- Przestań się ze mnie naśmiewać, bo odwołam zaproszenie – powiedział z udawaną złością. Odłożył pusty talerz, na co uniosłem jedną brew, ponieważ kim on jest? Jakimś robotem, że je tak szybko?

\- Spoko – odpowiedziałem wzruszając ramionami i wracając do czytania książki.

\- Lou – jęknął na co powstrzymałem się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem – porozmawiaj ze mną – spróbował raz jeszcze. Jego głos brzmiał naprawdę słodko, a kiedy odwróciłem się w jego stronę zauważyłem, że cały zrobił się niezwykle słodki i uroczy. Jego oczy były lekko przymrużone, a włosy rozczochrane.

\- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego, może się trochę prześpij – poradziłem z lekkim uśmiechem. Serce prawie wyskoczyło mi z piersi kiedy uniósł swoją dłoń i przejechał palcami po ekranie swojego komputera. Wyglądał tak potrzebująco, że omal nie zemdlałem czując ogromną potrzebę przytulenia go.

\- Ty też wyglądasz na zmęczonego, mam wrażenie, że chcesz nauczyć się tych podręczników na pamięć – powiedział z troską. Nie byłem w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa wciąż mając przed oczami to jak smutno wyglądał kiedy dotykał palcami komputera. Przez chwilę pozwoliłem sobie myśleć, że on także chciałby mnie przytulić… albo coś więcej, ale nie – nie mogłem myśleć w ten sposób.

\- W takim razie kończymy na dzisiaj? – zapytałem próbując zamaskować rozczarowanie w swoim głosie. Już zaczynałem za nim tęsknić.

\- Zwariowałeś? Myślałem raczej o tym, żebyśmy się położyli… wiesz z włączonymi komputerami i mógłbym patrzeć na ciebie… - urwał napotykając mój wzrok.

\- Jak śpię? – zapytałem próbując się nie śmiać. – To trochę przerażające, nie sądzisz?

\- Dobra, jak nie chcesz to nie – mruknął zły.

\- Nie, żartowałem. Możemy to zrobić.

Już po chwili oboje leżeliśmy w swoich łóżkach. Harry wyglądał naprawdę przyjemnie wtulając swoją głowę w poduszkę i kołdrę, którą wsunął aż pod brodę. Jego loki rozsypały się nadając jego twarzy niezwykle łagodnego wyrazu. Patrzył na mnie swoimi zielonymi tęczówkami doprowadzając mnie do szału, ponieważ tak bardzo chciałem być wtedy obok niego, czuć jego zapach i słyszeć bicie jego serca. Wydawało mi się, że doskonale wie co ze mną robi. Mrugał powiekami próbując powstrzymać sen, ale już po chwili jego powieki opadły, a jego oddech się wyrównał. No ładnie, zostałem sam. Wpatrywałem się w niego przez chwilę po czym wyłączyłem czat i odłożyłem komputer na biurko po czym sam zasnąłem.

~*~

Wizja rozmowy z mamą na temat mojego wyjazdu nie przerażała mnie tak bardzo jak się tego spodziewałem. Pewnego ranka zwyczajnie zapytałem czy mógłbym pojechać razem z Perrie i Zaynem do Londynu na co oznajmiła, że jedynie pociągiem – bo samochodu na pewno mi nie da. W zasadzie nawet nie brał pod uwagę podróży autem, ponieważ nie czułem się zbytnio na siłach, aby poruszać się sprawnie dużym rodzinnym SUVem mamy po Londynie.

Uścisnąłem ją i pobiegłem na górę do swojego pokoju, aby poinformować Harrego o tym, że mama się zgodziło. Pozostawało mi jeszcze powiedzieć o wszystkim Zaynowi i Perrie, ale to mogło poczekać. Wykonałem połączenie i już po chwili ujrzałem uśmiechniętego bruneta, który uniósł brwi dostrzegając moje podekscytowanie.

\- Co się stało, Lou? – zapytał z wahaniem.

\- Zgodziła się! Mogę jechać! – wykrzyknąłem.

\- Kto się zgodził na co? – zmarszczył brwi, powodując, że moja radość zaczynała powoli wyparowywać.

\- No moja mama, zgodziła się na wyjazd do Londynu – odpowiedziałem. Z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech, a jego usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię.

\- Powiedziałeś jej, że jedziesz do mnie? – Zdziwiło mnie jego pytanie, dlatego nie odpowiedziałem od razu. Pokręciłem lekko głową i zrozumiałem, że to był błąd już w momencie kiedy jego brwi zmarszczyły się. Kiedy się złościł zawsze wyglądał na starszego. Gdybym nie wiedział ile ma lat uznałbym go za równolatka. Jednak teraz przypomniał dorosłą osobę, która ma zamiar udzielić reprymendy jakiemuś dziecku. – Louis! Jedziesz do obcego miasta, do obcej osoby, musisz jej powiedzieć. Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz możesz zapomnieć o naszym spotkaniu.

\- Mam osiemnaście lat, panie dorosły – powiedziałem próbując opanować drżenie swojego głosu. Naprawdę nie chciałem się z nim kłócić.

\- Zawołaj ją. – Jego ton był surowy, na co mimowolnie lekko się wzdrygnąłem. Jeszcze nigdy go takiego nie widziałem.

\- Daj spokój, okej – urwałem, żeby wciąć oddech – powiem jej.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak - mruknąłem niezadowolony, na co chrząknął.

\- Daj mi jej numer – spojrzałem na niego jak na wariata, na co pokręcił głową w zrezygnowaniu – nie zadzwonię do niej, sam masz jej powiedzieć, ale chcę go mieć. Na wszelki wypadek.

\- Okej, panie Styles. – Chwyciłem za telefon i podyktowałem mu numer swojej mamy, który zapisał w kontaktach.

\- Przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko – powiedział kiedy odłożył urządzenie na stolik nocny. Chyba się zapomniałem i przez chwilę rzeczywiście mogłem przypominać jedno z tych, które wrzeszczy i tupie nogami w sklepie ze słodyczami kiedy jego matka nie chce kupić mu jakiegoś lizaka. Opuściłem dłonie, które chwilę wcześniej założyłem na piersi i przestałem wydymać wargę z włości.

\- Przepraszam. Po prostu nie chciałem jej martwić.

\- Okej, rozumiem. Mimo to musisz jej powiedzieć dokąd jedziesz. Tak samo twoi znajomi.

\- Jak mogłem uważać cię za mordercę? – burknąłem opierając się plecami o żaglówek łóżka.

\- Louis – upomniał mnie – idź powiedz mamie. Muszę jechać do studia, później się odezwę – powiedział po czym pomachał mi i się rozłączył. Uchyliłem lekko usta, ponieważ to był pierwszy raz kiedy to Harry jako pierwszy się żegnał. Zawsze to ja kończyłem nasze rozmowy. Przez chwilę wpatrywałem się w czarny ekran, a po chwili zamknąłem komputer i zszedłem na dół po schodach, aby porozmawiać z mamą.

Jak się spodziewałem na początku zganiła mnie tak samo jak Harry za to, że nie powiedziałem jej prawdy po czym jej złość przerodziła się na dziki zachwyt tego w jaki sposób zachował się Harry. Zażądała jego numeru, który dałem jej z niemałym przerażeniem.

Siedziałem przy stole w kuchni wpatrując się w moją rodzicielkę, która od dobrych dziesięciu minut prowadziła swobodną pogawędkę z Harrym. Miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię kiedy zaczęła opowiadać mu o sposobach na uzyskanie dobrego biszkoptu. Zaczął już nawet przygotowywać się do tego, że Styles zwyczajnie odwoła swoje zaproszenie kiedy zobaczy z jakiego typu rodziną ma do czynienia. Uzna nas wszystkich za wariatów i już nigdy się do mnie nie odezwie, a to wszystko przez moją cholerną matkę, która uwielbia gadać.

Jakimś cudem wyłączyłem się na tyle, że nie zauważyłem kiedy przeszła do salonu. Udałem się tam i prawie padłem kiedy zobaczyłem, że kobieta siedzi przed komputerem i pokazuje Harremu swoje obrazy. Brunet wyglądał na naprawdę zainteresowanego, dopóki nie zauważył mnie. Stanąłem za plecami mojej matki, które opowiadała o kolejnym obrazie. Kiedy spostrzegła, że Harry przestał jej słuchać i skupia swój wzrok na czymś za nią także się odwróciła.

\- Och, Lou! Rozmawiam właśnie z Harrym o sztuce, chcesz się przyłączyć? – zapytała z uśmiechem. Nie zdążyłem nawet odpowiedzieć, ponieważ wróciła do opisywania kolorystyki i jej znaczenia na obrazie, który przedstawiał jakiś krajobraz.

\- Pójdę się pouczyć – mruknąłem zdezorientowany i pognałem schodami na górę.

Po jakiejś godzinie usłyszałem dźwięk smsa, chwyciłem za telefon i z ulgą sięgnąłem po laptopa.

\- Żyjesz? Moja mama cię nie zanudziła? – zapytałem mając nadzieję, że Harry jeszcze nie zraził się naszą rodziną.

\- Żartujesz?! Jest urocza – uśmiechnął się – nie mówiłeś, że maluje.

Przez chwilę zaczął się niepokoić tym w jaki sposób o niej mówił, ale hej nie mogłem być zazdrosny o własną matkę. Mimo to postanowiłem, że zmienię temat.

\- I co teraz będę mógł do ciebie przyjechać? – zapytałem wpatrując się w jego zielone tęczówki, które utkwił w mojej twarzy.

\- Zawsze mogłeś – odpowiedział ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Och? W takim razie po co była cała ta akacja z informowanie mojej mamy? – Żałowałem przez chwilę, że nie siedzi obok mnie, bo wtedy mógłbym pociągnąć go za te jego długie loki.

\- Bo wolę mieć dobre stosunki z twoją mamą? Rodziną… czy coś – Oniemiały wpatrywałem się w Harrego, którego głos stawał się coraz niższy. Po raz pierwszy widziałem go w takim stanie, postanowiłem, że tym razem to ja się nad nim popastwię.

\- Co masz na myśli, Haroldzie? – zapytałem przesadnie mrugając.

\- Um, po prostu nie chciałbym, żeby się o ciebie martwiła…

\- Zamierzasz jeszcze kiedyś rozmawiać z moją mamą?

\- No, chyba tak… tak myślę – odpowiedział zmieszany, jego blada twarz znacznie się zaczerwieniła, a ja ostatkiem sił powstrzymałem się przed wyrzuceniem pięści w górę.

\- Po co?

\- O co ci chodzi? – Zmarszczył brwi.

\- O nic, zupełnie o nic – uśmiechnąłem się słodko.

~*~

Resztę tygodnia próbowałem poświęcić na przygotowanie Perrie i Zayna do ogłoszenia im, że w sobotę wybierają się ze mną do Londynu. Nie powiedziałem im nawet jeszcze, że znam wokalistę White Eskimos. Dlatego kiedy kolejny raz z rzędu zaczynałem nerwowo przygryzać wargę dziewczyna nie wytrzymała.

\- Powiesz w końcu o co ci chodzi?

\- No właśnie… chodzisz jakbyś się czegoś naćpał – Zayn powiedział patrząc na mnie dużymi brązowymi oczami. Mogłem w nich dostrzec troskę i zainteresowanie tym co sprawiło, że zachowuję się jak wariat.

\- Jedziemy do Londynu. To znaczy ja jadę – nabrałem powietrza w płuca – i wy jedziecie ze mną.

\- Po co? Zwariowałeś, Louis?

\- Jest koncert, dostałem zaproszenie?

Perrie podskoczyła w miejscu.

\- Znasz Eda Sheerana? Jak udało ci się dostać na niego bilety? Louis! Jesteś najlepszy!

\- Kogo znam?

\- No… - popatrzyła na mnie ze smutkiem i niezrozumieniem – Eda. Śpiewa. I gra na gitarze. _Kiss me…_ \- zamruczała pod nosem jakby chciała sprawić, że to co zaraz powiem okaże się być dla niej korzystne i rzeczywiście pojedziemy na jego koncert.

\- Nie mam biletów na Eda Sheerana.

\- Och, to co mi głowę zawracasz?! – krzyknęła podenerwowana.

\- Peza! Daj mu powiedzieć! – Skinąłem głową w stronę Zayna dziękując mu tym samym za wkroczenie do akcji.

\- Poznałem Harrego… - wziąłem głęboki oddech – Stylesa.

Perrie przez chwilę patrzyła na mnie jakby nagle wyrosła nie tyle druga głowa, co dwie na raz. Zayn wytrzeszczył oczy, a ja uniosłem brwi ponieważ nie spodziewałem się, że to wywoła u nich tak wielkie zdziwienie. Mają mnie za kogoś kto nie ma prawa poznać kogoś takiego jak Harry? – pomyślałem lekko urażony.

\- On jest gejem. To znaczy, że się spotykacie? Wyznał ci miłość? Dlatego do niego jedziesz? – Perrie gadała jak najęta, podczas gdy Zayn wpatrywał się we mnie sztyletując mnie swoim spojrzeniem.

\- To dlatego tak wyglądałeś. Gadaliście od kilku tygodni, a ty nic mi nie powiedziałeś! Taki z ciebie przyjaciel… ja zawsze ci mówię o swoich dziewczynach, to że ty wolisz chłopaków, nic nie zmienia. Masz mi mówić, Louis. Jeszcze raz i odmówię i nigdzie nie pojadę, słyszysz?

\- Ale teraz jedziesz?

\- No jasne, ty durniu! A co jeśli okaże się jakimś napaleńcem? Muszę cię chronić. No i jego też – uniosłem pytająco brwi – przed nią – wskazał na blondynkę, która zaczęła przeszukiwać Internet, aby zakupić nam bilety na pociąg do Londynu.

~*~

Powiedzieć, że byłem podenerwowany byłoby dużym nie dopowiedzeniem. Ja dosłownie panikowałem. Kiedy siedzieliśmy w przedziale miałem myśl, żeby chwycić za hamulec awaryjny i wyskoczyć z pociągu. Na szczęście w porę uspokoił mnie Zayn, ponieważ na Perrie niestety nie mogłem liczyć. Była tak samo podekscytowana co ja, chociaż w moim przypadku była to raczej mieszanka ekscytacji i przerażenia.

Kiedy w końcu na ekranie pojawił się komunikat, że za pięć minut będziemy na miejscu poczułem jak coś w mojej kieszeni wibruje. Sięgnąłem po telefon odczytując wiadomość od Stylesa „Nie mogę się już doczekać. Napisz kiedy będziecie, przyjdę po was”. Odpisałem, że za niecałe kilka minut, co jeszcze bardziej mnie zestresowało. A co jeśli sprawię mu jakiś kłopot… mogłem od razu napisać o której mamy pociąg.

 _„Spoko, zaraz wsiadam w auto. Poczekajcie na mnie_ ” – głosiła wiadomość nadesłana przez kręconowłosego. Chryste!

Byłem co najmniej jak jakaś rozhisteryzowana nastolatka. Zayn co jakiś czas ściskał moje ramię w pocieszającym geście.

Wysiedliśmy z pociągu, Perrie od razu wbiegła na peron rozglądając się gorączkowo w poszukiwaniu chłopaka. Ja schowałem się nieco za Zayna obserwując jak ten zarzuca sobie plecak na ramię, w którym były przedmioty które uznaliśmy za niezbędne do odbycia podróży z Doncaster do Londynu. Mieliśmy ładowarki, trochę gotówki i bandaż. Naprawdę pomysłowo, pokręciłem głową z politowaniem i zerknąłem na blondynkę, która z nerwów zaczęła obgryzać paznokcie.

Przez tą całą atmosferę nie zdążyłem się nawet dobrze rozejrzeć. Dworzec był naprawdę duży, znacznie większy niż ten w Doncaster – _och, kurwa, Louis serio?_ – powiedziałem do siebie w myślach. Nie mogę zachowywać się jak człowiek, który po raz pierwszy gdziekolwiek wyjechał.

Próbowałem się opanować, jednak nie potrafiłem. Moje ręce drżały, tak samo nogi. Gdyby nie Zayn ściskający moje ramię z całą pewnością już dawno bym upadł. Przymknąłem oczy kiedy usłyszałem Perrie, która zaczęła mówić coś niewyraźnie. Przestało mnie już obchodzić nawet to jak wyglądam chciałem, żeby Harry zjawił się na tym cholernym dworcu jak najszybciej i zabrał nas w końcu do siebie.

Poczułem jak Zayn odsuwa się ode mnie i wtedy całkowicie zamknąłem swoje oczy, ponieważ – _nie_. Nie dam rady.

\- Nie przywitasz się ze mną? – I wtedy wszystko we mnie jakby zapaliło się. Poczułem dreszcz, który przebiegł mi po ciele. Ten głos, ten sam którego słuchałem przez kilka tygodni chwilę przed zaśnięciem. Uchyliłem nieco powieki napotykając swoimi błękitnymi tęczówkami chłopaka – Harrego, który stał kilkadziesiąt centymetrów ode mnie i uśmiechał się tak pięknie jak jeszcze nigdy.

Nie myśląc dłużej zrobiłem krok w jego stronię i już po chwili jego silne ramiona otuliły moje ciało i przyciągnęły bliżej. Wtuliłem głowę w jego ramię i odetchnąłem tym zapachem, który był o stokroć lepszy niż sobie wyobrażałem. Dłonie Harrego przeniosły się z moich łopatek na biodra, które lekko ścisnęły. Wtedy przywarłem do niego mocniej. Oddychałem mocno, aby powstrzymać łzy, które napłynęły mi do oczu. Uczucie szczypania było nieprzyjemne, jednak prawie go nie zauważałem, ponieważ Harry był przy mnie, czułem ciepło bijące od jego ciała, jego zapach oraz słyszałem bicie jego serca. To było tak idealne, móc wtulić się w niego, że naprawdę miałem coraz większa ochotę, aby się rozpłakać. Wtedy Styles odsunął mnie od siebie i chwycił dłońmi moją twarz. Zmusił mnie do podniesienie głowy i spojrzenia w jego zielone oczy, które były piękniejsze niż kiedykolwiek mógłbym przypuszczać. _Zaraz, zaraz Louis_ – pomyślałem – _Jesteście kumplami, nic więcej, przystopuj nieco._

\- Hej – mruknął Harry wpatrując się we mnie z uśmiechem, jego kciuk połaskotał skórę na moim policzku sprawiając, że ponownie się zarumieniłem.

\- Cześć – odpowiedziałem zdejmując swoje dłonie z jego ciała. Chociaż nadal trzymał mnie w ramionach, już zdążyłem zatęsknić za dotykaniem go.

\- Dobra, Perrie tutaj nasza rola się kończy, przepadli – odezwał się Zayn stojący jakiś spory kawałek od nas. Odwróciłem się w jego kierunku dostrzegając jego szeroki uśmiech. Blondynka stała obok niego wpatrzona w Harrego jak w coś nierealnego. Zastanawiałem się czy patrzyłem na niego podobnie.

\- Przepraszam was – mruknąłem i odsunąłem się do wyższego chłopaka. I cholera, on serio był wysoki. I ładny… _okej, przestań_. – To Harry – wskazałem na chłopaka, następnie na dziewczynę, której oczy zaświeciły się lekko – A to Perrie.

Styles uśmiechnął się do niej i wyciągnął w jej kierunku ramiona, w które natychmiast się wtuliła. W prawdzie uścisk trwał trzy razy krócej niż ten nasz, ale i tak poczułem lekkie kłucie w klatce piersiowej. To chyba woda kolońska Harrego sprawiła, że miałem jakieś majaki czy coś w tym rodzaju. Kiedy oderwali się w końcu od siebie przedstawiłem Harremu Zayna, który podał mu jedynie dłoń.

\- Jesteście głodni? Aaron gotuje dla nas obiad w domu, więc lepiej się pośpieszmy – odezwał się Harry. Perrie mruknęła z uznaniem i ruszyła w kierunku auta, którym przyjechał po nas brunet. Wyglądało jakby dopiero wyjechał nim  z salonu – był z rodzaju tych ogromnych samochodów, jednak kompletnie się na tym nie znałem i nie miałem nawet pojęcia jaka to marka. Z kolei Zayn to zupełnie inna bajka, zaczął zasypywać Stylesa mnóstwem pytań na temat jego cacka za co byłem mu wdzięczny. Byłem zbyt zdenerwowany, aby móc normalnie rozmawiać z Harrym. Nie musiałem tego robić również dlatego, że to Malik zajął miejsce pasażera. Ja natomiast usiadłem z tyłu razem z Perrie, która wsadziła swoją głowę między ich siedzenia.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą kiedy ruszyliśmy. Nie wiem jakim cudem udało nam się uniknąć korków, owszem zatrzymywaliśmy się kilkukrotnie, ale do tego stopnia, abym mógł znienawidzić londyńskie ulice. Podziwiałem piękną architekturę, przyglądałem się ludziom oraz mijanym przez nas reklamom, drzewom i całej reszcie. Pomiędzy tamtą trójką bez przerwy toczyły się jakieś rozmowy, ale ja byłem zbyt zestresowany, aby się odezwać.

Po kilku minutach nareszcie dotarliśmy pod kamienicę, w której mieszkał Harry. Zanim wysiedliśmy ostatni raz zerknąłem w lusterko, w którym zauważyłem zielone tęczówki Harrego. Czy robił to częściej podczas naszej jazdy? Potrząsnąłem głową i wysiadłem z auta. Siedziałem po stronie Harrego, dlatego kiedy tylko moje stopy dotknęły podłoża nie zauważyłem chłopaka, który także wysiadł z samochodu. Uderzyłem ramieniem w jego klatkę piersiową i sapnąłem zaskoczony. Harry złapał moje biodra i zaśmiał się cicho kiedy zacząłem mamrotać przeprosiny.

\- Spokojnie, Lou. – Sięgnął dłonią do mojej grzywki, która zdążyła opaść na moje oczy i odgarnął je delikatnie. – W porządku?

\- Tak, ja… - nie dokończyłem, ponieważ odezwała się Perrie.

\- No dalej! Jestem głodna, chodźmy już – narzekała. Harry zdjął ze mnie swoje ręce i ruszył do bagażnika, aby wyjąć stamtąd nasze bagaże. To znaczy: nasz wspólny plecak z gotówką i bandażem (do tej pory nie rozumiałem dlaczego go z sobą wzięliśmy) oraz nasze torby z ubraniami. Zayn chwycił swoją oraz Perrie i ruszył w kierunku wejścia do kamienicy. Blondynka dreptała za nim zaciekle mu o czymś opowiadając.

Ja z kolei sięgnąłem po swoją, jednak uprzedziły mnie czyjeś duże dłonie należące do Harrego, który już po chwili niósł na ramieniu mój bagaż.

\- Poradzę sobie – mruknąłem i zacząłem iść obok niego.

\- W to nie wątpię, Lou – odpowiedział i otworzył drzwi trzymając je dla mnie otwarte. Wywróciłem oczami i jęknąłem.

\- Serio? – Ruszyłem pierwszy, czułem się tak zażenowany jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej.

\- Jestem gentelmanem – odpowiedział Harry śmiejąc się cicho z mojej reakcji – i mam niezłe widoki.

Odwróciłem głowę spotykając zielone tęczówki, które wpatrywały się wprost w te należące do mnie. Zatrzymałem się sprawiając, że Harry mnie wyprzedził.

\- Matko, nie macie windy? – sapnąłem kiedy moje uda zaczęły już palić.

\- Niestety, no dalej – zaśmiał się Harry wspinając się po schodach co trzy stopnie. Miałem idealny widok na jego długie nogi odziane w czarne niemożliwie ciasne spodnie. Dokończyłem wspinaczkę i jako ostatni wszedłem do mieszkania, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jak się okazało Harry i jego współlokator mieszkali na ostatnim (szóstym) piętrze.

Mieszkanie wyglądało na typowo studenckie z tą różnicą, że większość z nich w swoim wyposażeniu posiada jedynie łóżko, starą szafę i jakieś stare sprzęty. To w którym mieliśmy spędzić noc składało się z jednego dużego pomieszczenia, które pełniło funkcję salonu, jadalni oraz kuchni. Otwarta przestrzeń sprawiała, że wyglądało na naprawdę duże, choć wcale takie nie było. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się gdzie będziemy spać, ponieważ zauważyłem jedynie ogromną kanapę po mojej lewej stronie. Na szczęście przy części jadalnianej znajdowało się przejście. Byłem ciekaw tego jak wygląda reszta mieszkania, niestety musiałem poczekać z dalszym zwiedzaniem.

Ruszyłem w kierunku moich przyjaciół, którzy stali przy wysokim blacie odgradzającym nieco kuchnię od reszty pomieszczenia. Harry gdzieś zniknął, dlatego całą swoją uwagę skupiłem na chłopaku, który mieszał coś w dużym garnku ustawionym na kuchence.

\- Przepraszam, ale to trzeba bez przerwy mieszać – powiedział odwracając do nas głowę i posyłając nam przepraszający uśmiech.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – odpowiedziała Perrie. Wyglądała jakby znalazła sobie nową ofiarę jej szaleńczej obsesji.

\- Jestem Aaron. – Raz jeszcze zerknął w naszym kierunku i mrugnął do mnie okiem. Zarumieniłem się chociaż za wszelką cenę starałem się to powstrzymać.

Chłopak był naprawdę przystojny. Posiadał coś w rodzaju sportowe sylwetki, może był pływakiem? – zastanawiałem się. Byłem zbyt zdenerwowany, aby zapytać. Miał szeroką klatkę piersiową, wąskie biodra i całkiem nieźle wyrzeźbione nogi. Byłem w stanie to dostrzec, ponieważ ubrany był w krótkie dżinsowe spodenki i przylegający do ciała podkoszulek. Jego twarz pokrywał dwudniowy zarost, natomiast włosy w przeciwieństwie do tych Harrego – były bardzo krótkie. Nieco zdziwiłem się, że to właśnie tak wygląda współlokator Stylesa, nie wiem czemu ale spodziewałem się kogoś kto ubiera się w ten sam sposób co on. Jak widać przeciwieństwa się przyciągają – pomyślałem i natychmiast wyrzuciłem tą myśl z głowy, ponieważ poczułem się przez nią naprawdę źle. Nie to, że byłem zazdrosny, ale wizja Harrego z kimkolwiek budziła we mnie dziwne uczucia.

Z zamyślenia wyrwały mnie czyjeś dłonie, które poczułem w okolicy swoich łopatek. Odwróciłem głowę i swoim spojrzeniem napotkałem to należące do kędzierzawego, który uśmiechał się w moim kierunku.

\- Widzę nie możecie przestać rozmawiać – mruknął ironicznie brunet dostrzegając, że tak samo jak Aaron, który zajmował się jedzeniem cała nasza trójka jest równie milcząca. Jedynie Perrie co jakiś czas rzucała jakimś pytaniem w kierunku współlokatora Harrego czym wywoływała u niego serdeczny śmiech.

\- To naprawdę trzeba mieszać – odpowiedział chłopak i odwrócił się w naszym kierunku. Nadal poruszając łyżką ruszył w kierunku nakrytego stołu i wlał zawartość trzymanego rondla do czegoś co przypominało jakąś zapiekankę warzywną.

\- Gdzie się podział mój rozgadany Lou? – zapytał Harry, który już chwilę temu zabrał dłonie z mojego ciała i umiejscowił je w przednich kieszeniach swoich spodni. Chciałem, żeby znowu mnie dotknął.

\- Jest trochę zdenerwowany – mruknąłem i ruszyłem za przyjaciółmi, którzy zdążyli już zająć miejsca przy stole.

Kiedy wszyscy siedzieliśmy już przy stole wydawało się, że cały stres opuścił każdego z wyjątkiem mnie. Perrie opowiadała coś żywo na temat szkoły, wypytując przy okazji Aarona o jego kierunek studiów. Zayn przyglądał się im z nieodgadnionym dla mnie spojrzeniem, co jakiś czas dorzucając coś od siebie. Tylko ja siedziałem z głową pochyloną w dół, gmerając widelcem w potrawie, która smakowała naprawdę wyśmienicie, lecz ja nie potrafiłem przełknąć choćby kęsa.

\- Okej. Powiedz co się dzieje – Harry odezwał się. Jego dłoń powędrowała w kierunku mojego nadgarstka, ale w połowie drogi opadła z powrotem na stół. Chłopak wyglądał jakby nie chciał zrobić niczego co jeszcze bardziej pogorszyłoby mój humor.

\- Nic.

\- Myślałem, że chcesz się ze mną zobaczyć. – Jego głos był zmartwiony. Miałem ochotę walnąć się w twarz za to, że byłem takim idiotą. Marnowałem swoją szansę na zrobienie dobrego wrażenia. Co on sobie o mnie pomyśli?

\- Bo chcę, tylko…

\- O co chodzi? – Tym razem bez wahania złapał moją dłoń. Potarł kciukiem jej wierzch i spojrzał na mnie przeszywając mnie swoim spojrzeniem.

\- Nie wiem co mam mówić, jak się zachować – urwałem nabierając w płuca powietrza – strasznie się denerwuję.

\- Kochanie… nie masz powodu. Jest okej, to tak jakbyśmy rozmawiali przez Skype tylko, że bez komputerów. Okej?

\- Wiem, wiem – mruknąłem zrezygnowany.

Nie wiedziałem co się ze mną dzieje. Normalnie byłem jedną z najbardziej towarzyskich osób, a nagle zmieniłem się w nieśmiałego chłopaka, który rumieni się za każdym razem kiedy ktoś się do niego odezwie. Znałem powód, ale nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru dzielić się nim z Harrym. Mianowicie chodziło o to, że on… był najzwyczajniej w świecie cholernie przystojny. Onieśmielał mnie wyglądem, pewnością siebie… wszystkim. Kiedy tylko poczułem jego silne ramiona wokół siebie na dworcu zrozumiałem, że on naprawdę może mieć każdego – dlaczego więc miałby chcieć być kimś więcej akurat dla mnie? Każdy wie jak kończą się internetowe znajomości, jest świetnie dopóki się nie spotkacie – wtedy czar pryska. Byłem świadomy tego jak wyglądam i nie było w tym nic pocieszającego.

Co z tego, że Harry wydawał się opiekuńczy i miły? Byłem jego gościem musiał zachowywać się w ten sposób. To nic nadzwyczajnego.

Kolejnym powodem dla którego nie potrafiłem wykrzesać z siebie niczego więcej oprócz kilku rumieńców – było to, że nie mogłem wyobrażać sobie tego, że być może Harry liczy na coś więcej. To raczej _ja_ na coś liczyłem.

Sam nie wiem kiedy poczułem do niego coś więcej. Wcześniej był dla mnie zwykłym znajomym poznanym na czacie internetowym, jednak im dłużej z nim rozmawiałem zacząłem coraz częściej wyobrażać sobie jakby to było móc go przytulać… znaczyć coś więcej. Wiedziałem, że to złe – przecież zakochać się w kimś kogo praktycznie się nie zna to największa głupota, ale nie potrafiłem tego zatrzymać. Dlatego zwlekałem z przyjazdem do Londynu, bałem się że gdy tylko go zobaczę całkowicie przepadnę.

Od momentu naszego uścisku na dworcu starałem się trzymać na dystans, zbyt często na niego nie patrzeć, tak żeby niczego się nie domyślił. Miało to jednak odwrotny skutek. Harry trzymał mnie za rękę i patrzył tak, że dosłownie wszystkie wnętrzności tańczyły w moim ciele jakiegoś szalonego walca.

\- W porządku? – Jego niski głos wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że wszyscy skończyli już jeść i wpatrują się we mnie. Spłonąłem rumieńcem i wymamrotałem coś niezrozumiałego. Zayn przypatrywał mi się z pytaniem wymalowanym na twarzy i już bałem się tego momentu kiedy zostaniemy sam na sam. Pewnie zasypie mnie morzem pytań i podejrzeń. Z Perrie mogło mi się upiec, ponieważ dziewczyna była totalnie zauroczona kolegą Harrego i zupełnie nie zwracała na mnie uwagi.

\- Tak, zaraz dokończę – odpowiedziałem i w mgnieniu oka zjadłem całą porcję jedzenia znajdującą się na moim talerzu. Byłem tak zamyślony, że nie zwróciłem nawet uwagi na to co właściwie jem. Po wszystkim podziękowałem i chciałem już chwytałem już za talerz, jednak ubiegł mnie Aaron, który powiedział że posprząta.

\- Ty gotowałeś, my możemy posprzątać – Perrie stała obok niego z uśmiechem na ustach. Chłopak uniósł brew i zaśmiał się widząc jej ogromny zapał. Stanęło na tym, że oboje posprzątali ze stołu i pozmywali naczynia.

W tym czasie Harry pokazał mnie i Zaynowi pokój w który mieliśmy spać jeszcze z Perrie. Okazało się, że miałem rację z tym przejściem, które zauważyłem wcześniej. Był to hol prowadzący do pokoju gościnnego, sypialni chłopaków oraz łazienki. Nasz pokój nie był duży, ale zmieściły się w nim dwa jednoosobowe łóżka oraz jedno rozkładane. Razem z Zaynem postanowiliśmy, że później będziemy losować kto będzie musiał na nim spać.

~*~

Wieczorem Aaron zaproponował, abyśmy wybrali się całą piątką do klubu. Zayn przyjął to bardzo entuzjastycznie, tak samo jak Perrie. Próbowałem wykrzesać z siebie choć odrobinę radości, jednak chyba było to niewystarczające, ponieważ Harry zerknął na mnie i oznajmił, że my raczej zostaniemy w domu. Byłem zaskoczony jego decyzją, myślałem że będzie wolał iść na imprezę niż nudzić się ze mną w domu, ale cóż – nie zamierzałem narzekać. Nie miałem ochoty na głośną muzykę i alkohol.

Zaraz po wyszykowaniu się całej trójki, która w akompaniamencie śpiewającej Perrie wyszła z domu odetchnąłem z ulgą. Nie to, żebym nie cieszył się, że pojechałem z nimi do Londynu, jednak przez całe to zamieszanie nie miałem prawie żadnej okazji, żeby porozmawiać z Harrym sam na sam. A to właśnie na ty zależało mi najbardziej.

\- Zaraz nie wytrzymam, chodź do mnie – powiedział Harry, który zamknął drzwi i wszedł do salonu. Uniosłem brew, jednak już po chwili na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech kiedy Harry porwał mnie w swoje ramiona i mocno do siebie przytulił. Chyba tego tak naprawdę od początku mi brakowało i to dlatego byłem tak zdenerwowany. Owszem witając się z nim – przytuliłem go, ale potrzebowałem zrobić to bez dwóch par oczu moich przyjaciół, którzy bez przerwy się nam przyglądali.

Harry pachniał pięknie, jak jakaś droga woda kolońska, płyn do prania i dom. Czułem się w jego ramionach szczęśliwie i bezpiecznie. Wczepiłem swoje palce w jego przedramiona i przyciągnąłem go do siebie mocniej, na co zachichotał wprost do mojego ucha.

\- Mogłem się po tobie spodziewać tego, że będziesz pieszczochem. – Przeczesał dłońmi moje włosy, aby następnie przenieść je na moje biodra.

Przenieśliśmy się na sofę gdzie Harry ułożył mnie sobie na klatce piersiowej dzięki czemu mogłem wtulić głowę w jego szyję. Nie czułem ani odrobiny skrępowania siedząc na jego biodrach, wręcz przeciwnie nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się lepiej. Harry przesuwał swoimi dużymi dłońmi po moich plecach wydobywając ze mnie zadowolone pomruki. Potrzebowałem tego, mam na myśli bycia przytulonym. Zwłaszcza przez Harrego. Nie byłem w stanie zliczyć tych nocy kiedy nie mogłem zasnąć będąc zbyt spragnionym jego obecności obok mnie.

\- Tak bardzo cieszę się, że tu jestem – powiedziałem podnosząc głowę i patrząc wprost w jego przymrużone lekko zielone oczy.

\- Ja też, Lou. Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak tego chciałem – westchnął i przesunął swoimi kciukami po moich policzkach. Od skroni do kącików ust. Zaczerwieniłem się kiedy jednym z nich zahaczył o moją dolną wargę.

Jadąc do Londynu ledwo liczyłem na to, że Harry nie ucieknie z krzykiem kiedy w końcu mnie zobaczy, nie mówiąc już o czymś więcej – choćby przytulaniu. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed wyobrażaniem sobie tego jak wspaniale byłoby poczuć jego wargi na swoich, chciałem sprawdzić jak smakuje. Jego obecność sprawiała, że czułem się otumaniony i przyjemnie przytłoczony. Cieszyłem się także, że ta cała moja niezręczność, skrępowanie i wstydliwość w końcu odeszły.

Przyglądałem się jego twarzy próbując odgadnąć o czym myśli. Jego oczy błyszczały, skóra wyglądała na tak gładką, że nie mogłem przestać przesuwać opuszkami palców po jego szczęce, nosie, powiekach za co nagradzany byłem szczęśliwymi uśmiechami i mruczeniem. Loki Harrego okazały się o wiele piękniejsze niż mógłbym się tego spodziewać. Nie podtrzymywała ich żadna bandana, chłopak pozwolił im swobodnie opadać. Co jakiś czas nawijałem któryś z nich na swój palec sprawiając, że były jeszcze bardziej pokręcone niż wcześniej.

Wtedy Harry złapał moją dłoń w swoją i przesunął po jej grzbiecie swoimi ustami. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, ale już po chwili zamknąłem je kiedy jego pocałunki przesunęły się na nadgarstek, a następnie przedramię i zgięcie łokcia. Przez moje ciało przechodziły dreszcze podniecenia.

Jego oczy sunęły po moim ciele tak łapczywie, że czułem jak moja twarz robi coraz bardziej czerwona. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem z nikim tak blisko, dlatego ta bliskość i intymność sprawiała, że nie do końca wiedziałem jak się zachować. Pozwoliłem swojemu ciału czuć, dlatego nie opierałem się kiedy jego dłonie manewrowały po każdym fragmencie mojego ciała. Jęknąłem cicho nie mogąc wytrzymać przyjemności, która mną zawładnęła w chwili kiedy Harry zaczął całować okolice mojej szyi.

\- Podoba ci się? – spytał szeptem i powrócił do pokrywania jej swoimi gorącymi pocałunkami. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić ze swoimi dłońmi, dlatego wplątałem je w jego gęste loki na co zassał moją skórę i po chwili zaczął ją delikatnie przygryzać. Malinka.

Kiedy się ode mnie odsunął zauważyłem, że wpatruje się w nią z uśmiechem na co mruknąłem cicho „głupek” i pochyliłem się nad nim. Nie planowałem go całować, chciałem tylko znaleźć się bliżej jego hipnotyzującego spojrzenia. Wtedy oczy bruneta nieco ściemniały, źrenice się rozszerzyły, a jego wargi odnalazły te moje.

Moja klatka piersiowa wydawała się zbyt mała dla szybko bijącego serca, które pompowało krew dwa razy szybciej niż normalnie. Moje palce zacisnęły się na włosach chłopaka, kiedy ten przekręcił głowę, aby mieć lepszy dostęp do moich ust. Oddawałem pocałunek równie intensywnie co byłem całowany. Harry smakował obłędnie, nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślałbym że czucie czyjegoś gorącego oddechu, który miesza się z własnym może sprawiać, że zapomnę o reszcie świata. To było jakby nagle wszystko przestało istnieć, a mój mózg ograniczył się jedynie do Harrego.

Nie miałem pojęcia czy wszystko robię dobrze, ale sądząc po reakcji Stylesa jaką było kilka cichych jęknięć i mocniejsze chwytanie mnie za biodra – chyba poradziłem sobie całkiem nieźle.

Oderwaliśmy się od siebie z głośnym mlaśnięciem i mogłoby się to wydawać nieco obrzydliwe, ale dla mnie takie nie było. Uśmiechnąłem się do Harrego, którego oczy były lekko zamglone. Przysunął się do mnie jeszcze na moment, aby złożyć na moich ustach kilka pojedynczych pocałunków i dopiero wtedy odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Co ty ze mną robisz, dzieciaku? – Pokręcił głową i ułożył podbródek na czubku mojej głowy, którą oparłem o jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Jesteś tylko dwa lata starszy, Harry – odpowiedziałem lekko urażony tym jak mnie nazwał.

\- Pozwól mi się tym cieszyć – mruknął składając pocałunek w moich włosach.

Leżeliśmy tak jeszcze chwilę podczas której chłopak zapytał mnie o szkołę, o to jak sobie w niej radzę, przyjaciół, poprosił także abym opowiedział mu trochę o Zaynie oraz Perrie. No i oczywiście nie mógł zapomnieć o mojej mamie. Zdziwiłem się kiedy oznajmił, że dzwoniła do niego i pytała jak się mam. Poczerwieniałem nieco kiedy zganił mnie za niedobieranie od niej połączeń.

\- Okej, masz ochotę coś zjeść?

\- Potrafisz gotować? – zapytałem z uśmiechem. Wcześniej zauważyłem, że Aaron za wszelką cenę starał się trzymać Stylesa z dala od potraw, które dla nas przygotowywał. Za każdym razem kiedy Harry starał się pokazać nam, że jest bardzo pomocny – chłopak patrzył na niego ze strachem i kazał zająć się wyjmowaniem szklanek.

\- Jeszcze się zdziwisz – mruknął trochę urażony i wyjął z kieszeni telefon. Zamówił pizzę o jakiejś dziwnej nazwie, a kiedy skończył połączenie ponownie się we mnie wtulił.

\- Okej, a teraz pogadamy na poważnie – odezwał się czym wywołał u mnie wybuch śmiechu. Przez chwilę próbował utrzymywać niewzruszoną minę, ale nie wytrzymał i również się zaśmiał.

\- A na jak temat, jeśli można wiedzieć – zamrugałem (Słodko? A przynajmniej miałem nadzieję, że było to choć odrobinę słodkie) i spojrzałem na niego.

\- Opowiedz mi o swoich miłościach – powiedział szerząc się w moim kierunku. Zesztywniałem lekko, ale starałem się nie dać niczego po sobie poznać.

\- Ale po co? Nie ma w tym nic ciekawego – wymamrotałem.

\- Miałeś kiedyś dziewczynę, a może chłopaka? – Uśmiechał się tak pięknie i szczerze, że nie miałem nawet jak wykrzesać w sobie choćby odrobiny złości na niego. Miał prawo zapytać, tyle że ja… nie miałem o czym opowiadać.

\- Um, nie miałem chłopaka…

\- A więc dziewczyna, hm? Jak miała na imię? – zaśmiał się widząc moje rumieńce. Gdyby tylko wiedział jaki jest ich powód, boże czułem się jak dziecko. W duchu liczyłem na to, że w końcu sam wpadnie na to jaka jest odpowiedź. Naprawdę nie chciałem mówić tego na głos.

Najwidoczniej świat uznał, że ilość upokorzeń jakich doświadczyłem w swoim życiu jest zbyt niska.

\- Nigdy z nikim nie byłem – wyznałem i zamknąłem oczy nie chcąc widzieć reakcji Harrego. Poczułem jego dłoń na swojej twarzy.

\- Hej, Lou – szepnął – to w porządku, zapytałem z ciekawości. Wcale nie musiałeś z nikim być.

Otworzyłem oczy i posłałem mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie. W jego obecności stawałem się przeraźliwie wstydliwy. Nawet głupie przyznanie się do tego, że nigdy z nikim nie byłem – stawało się dla mnie czymś upokarzającym. Bałem się, że wydam się mu zbyt dziecinny, nieodpowiedni. Myślałem też, że może uznać, że skoro jeszcze nigdy nie byłem w żadnym związku to jest ze mną coś nie tak.

Wiem, że to głupie, ale przy nim nie potrafiłem inaczej.

\- Przepraszam – mruknąłem wtulając się w jego ramię. Raz jeszcze potarł dłonią moje plecy i zsunął mnie ze swoich kolan kiedy w mieszkaniu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka.

Reszta wieczoru minęła nam na pałaszowaniu pizzy, którą zamówił Harry oraz oglądaniu filmu, który włączył. O większości z nich nigdy nawet nie słyszałem, dlatego wolałem, aby to brunet dokonał wyboru.

Po skończonym seansie spojrzałem na zegarek, który wskazywał pierwszą w nocy. Zakryłem usta dłonią chcąc powstrzymać ziewnięcie. Usłyszałem jak Harry śmieje się cicho i sięga po pilot, aby wyłączyć telewizor.

\- Chyba czas spać, co ty na to? – zapytał zielonooki sprzątając ze stołu pusty karton po pizzy.

\- Tak, jestem wykończony – odpowiedziałem i ruszyłem za nim trzymając w dłoniach szklanki po soku. Podałem je mu, a on wsadził je do zmywarki i chwycił moją dłoń prowadząc mnie w kierunku pokoju gościnnego.

\- Łazienka jest naprzeciwko – wskazał dłonią, którą zaraz potem przeniósł na swój kark.

\- Okej, dobranoc – mruknąłem i już chciałem otworzyć drzwi do sypialni kiedy poczułem jego ręce na swoim ciele.

Harry przycisnął mnie gwałtownie do ściany i wpił się w moje wargi. Oddałem pocałunek, uśmiechając się pod nosem – co oczywiście zauważył. Zagryzł zębami dolną część moich ust, a następnie polizał to miejsce swoim językiem.

\- Muszę cię nauczyć dobrych manier, jak na przykład witanie się z ludźmi i żegnanie – powiedział ponownie mnie całując.

\- Przecież się pożegnałem – odpowiedziałem chichocząc kiedy mocniej wbił swoje place w moje biodra. Prychnął w odpowiedzi.

\- To jest pożegnanie. – Ponownie zaatakował moje usta sprawiając, że brakowało mi tchu. Mimo to nie odsunął się. Sięgnął dłońmi do moich pośladków i ścisnął je lekko powodując u mnie przeciągły jęk. – Dobranoc – mruknął wypuszczając mnie ze swoich ramion. Po chwili zniknął za drzwiami swojej sypialni.

Przez chwilę stałem oniemiały i próbowałem uspokoić swój oddech.

~*~

Zayn i Perrie wrócili dopiero nad ranem, wiedziałem o tym, ponieważ sam nie spałem prawie nie spałem. Nie mogłem wyrzucić z głowy obrazu Harrego, który całował mnie na kanapie, a później pod drzwiami naszej tymczasowej sypialni. Nawet kiedy nie było go obok moje ciało reagowało na wspomnienie dotyku jego dłoni na moim ciele.

Wstałem jako pierwszy – a przynajmniej tak myślałem dopóki nie wyszedłem z pokoju i nie zauważyłem krzątającego się po kuchni Harrego. Ubrany był w cienką koszulkę z długim rękawem i czarne spodnie, które miały ogromne dziury na kolanach. Miałem ochotę zaśmiać się na ten widok, ale postanowiłem jednak podejść do niego i wtulić się w niego. Nie wzdrygnął się, nie był nawet zaskoczony – zwyczajnie odwrócił się w moją stronę i złożył na moim czole soczystego buziaka.

\- Kochanie – mruknął owijając swoje ramiona dookoła mnie i kołysząc mnie lekko. Na to już nie mogłem zagregować inaczej niż śmiechem.

\- Boże! Styles ty potrafisz się śmiać?! – Głos Aarona dało się słyszeć zanim on sam zjawił się w pomieszczeniu. Zmarszczyłem brwi nie rozumiejąc co dokładnie ma na myśli. – Cześć Louis – przywitał się ze mną uśmiechem i sięgnął po kubek.

\- Co być zjadł? – zapytał mnie Harry, który postanowił całkowicie zignorować słowa swojego przyjaciela.

\- Louisie Tomlinsonie, nie wiem co z nim zrobiłeś, ale dziękuję – Aaron odezwał się z przesadną ulgą w głosie. Zaśmiałem się widząc złowrogie spojrzenie Stylesa.

\- Zapytałem tylko Louisa, ty zrób sobie śniadanie sam – poinformował go Harry i sięgnął po sporych rozmiarów patelnię.

\- Musisz wiedzieć drogi Lou, że nasz kochany Harold kompletnie nie potrafi gotować, jeżeli to przeżyjemy… - urwał gwałtownie i uniósł rękę kiedy Harry zamachnął się na niego jednym z kilku jajek, które trzymał w dłoniach. – W dodatku zazwyczaj jest ponurym gburem obrażonym na cały świat i w sumie to się nie zmieniło, ty chamie. – Uderzył bruneta w tył głowy i pobiegł do swojej sypialni zanim Harry zdążył się choćby odwrócić.

\- Nienawidzę go, nie wiem dlaczego z nim mieszkam – mruczał do siebie Harry, rozbijając jajka na patelni, dodając do nich odrobinę soli, pieprzu oraz pokrojonego pomidora.

Uśmiechnął się do niego i nie mogłem uwierzyć, że gotujący chłopak, może być tak gorący. Chociaż może to tylko gotujący Harry tak na mnie działał?

Cała reszta zjawiła się w kuchni chwilę później zwabiona zapachem pysznej jajecznicy. Przez chwilę obawiałem się, że Harry mówił naprawdę i rzeczywiście przygotuje śniadanie tylko dla niego i dla mnie. Na szczęście okazał się fantastycznym gospodarzem i uraczył swoim dziełem także Zayna oraz Perrie.

\- Hej, nigdy nie jadłem lepszej – mruknął z uznaniem mulat. Harry podziękował i usiadł na krześle obok mnie.

\- Gdybyś potrafił smażyć tylko jajecznicę też byłaby twoim najlepszym daniem – Aaron wszedł do kuchni ze złowieszczym uśmiechem na ustach. Wziął do ręki patelnię i spróbował trochę. – Świetna jak zawsze, Haroldzie.

\- Zamknij się – odgryzł się Styles.

\- Wpadacie dziś na koncert, prawda? – zapytał nas współlokator kędzierzawego. Perrie pokiwała zażarcie głową.

\- Okej, później wytłumaczę wam jak tam dojechać, ponieważ ja i Harry musimy być wcześniej. Musimy zrobić próbę i podłączyć instrumenty. Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem?

\- Zayn, masz prawko? – zagadnął Harry.

\- Jasne, Louis też ma – odpowiedział mulat, biorąc kęsa bagietki.

\- Serio? – Styles spojrzał na mnie. – Nigdy nie mówiłeś. Dlaczego więc przyjechaliście pociągiem?

Zarumieniłem się lekko.

\- Bo Lou boi się trochę jeździć, to znaczy zawsze korzysta z auta swojej mamy, a i tak jest to droga z domu do szkoły, więc raczej niezbyt długa. A ja nie mam swojego samochodu – wytłumaczył Zayn, mrugając do mnie. Miałem nadzieję, że tym razem mój wzrok okaże się zabójczy.

\- Och, kochanie, jak chcesz możemy jutro poćwiczyć – Harry wsunął swój nos w moje włosy i ucałował to miejsce po chwili. Perrie spojrzała na nas zaskoczona, ale szybko przemieniło się to w szeroki uśmiech.

\- Wiedziałam.

\- Co takiego? – Zainteresował się Harry.

\- Że jesteście razem – odpowiedziała blondynka.

Cały zesztywniałem. Nie, nie, nie. Miałem ochotę wykrzyczeć, że my wcale nie jesteśmy razem, że to nie tak. Bałem się tego w jaki sposób Harry zareaguje na jej słowa. Przecież dla niego to wszystko zapewne nie było niczym wielkim, co jeśli przestanie, bo nie będzie chciał robić mi nadziei?

Zerknąłem na jego twarz, która na chwilę pozostawała bez wyrazu.

\- Um, dobra to my będziemy się zbierać. – Z ratunkiem przybył Aaron. Harry pokiwał głową i wstał, uprzednio całując mój zarumieniony policzek.

Przez chwilę krzątali się po mieszkaniu, a już po chwili siedzieliśmy przy stole jedynie we trójkę.

\- Powiedziałam coś nie tak? – zapytała się Perrie, na co Zayn wybuchnął śmiechem. Ja milczałem, ponieważ nie potrafiłem nawet śmiać się z tej dziwnej sytuacji. Nie miałem do Perrie żadnych pretensji, miała prawo to powiedzieć. Przecież obcy dla siebie ludzie nie zachowują się względem siebie w taki sposób jak ja i Harry. Mimo to nie byliśmy razem.

~*~

Na miejsce dotarliśmy tylko i wyłącznie dzięki rozwiniętej orientacji w terenie Zayna oraz jego intuicyjnej wręcz umiejętności odnajdywania miejsc, w których jeszcze nigdy nie był. Gdybyśmy mieli dotrzeć do klubu, w którym odbywał się koncert i tylko ja wiedziałbym gdzie on jest – z całą pewnością po drodze zgubilibyśmy się co najmniej dwa razy. Gubienie się nawet w najmniejszych pomieszczeniach miałem wrodzoną.

Byłem podekscytowany koncertem, chociaż nie potrafiłem odróżnić tego od mojej radości na myśl, że już niedługo zobaczę Harrego. Na scenie. Śpiewającego. Jakimś cudem utwory White Eskimos zyskały w moich oczach kiedy poznałem wokalistę. Wcześniej wydawały mi się ot, zwykłymi piosenkami – teraz potrafiłem dostrzec w nich prawdziwą wrażliwość jaką posiadał w sobie Harry. Nie znałem się na muzyce, ale z ręką na sercu mogłem przyznać, że byli jednym z nielicznych zespołów, który naprawdę tworzy coś wielkiego. Cieszyłem się, że koncertują – co prawda na razie w małych klubach, ale przecież każda ogromna kapela zaczynała w ten sposób. Byłem ciekaw tego jak Harry zachowuje się na scenie. Moje serce zabiło mocniej na samą myśl, że już niedługo się o tym przekonam.

Klub nazywał się „Renegades”. Z zewnątrz nic nadzwyczajnego, budynek jak budynek. Przed wejściem znajdowali się ochroniarze, za czerwoną tasiemką ogromna kolejka – norma. Ludzi, którzy trzymali w dłoniach specjalne wejściówki wpuszczali od razu, dlatego nie rozumiałem do końca co robią tam ci luzie, którzy ich nie mieli. Co prawda ktoś mógł zrezygnować i w ogóle nie przyjść na koncert, ale ile mogłoby takich przypadków? Na pewno nie tyle ilu ludzi czekało na zewnątrz.

Pokazaliśmy swoje wejściówki, a wysoki ochroniarz ubrany na czarno (oczywiście) wpuścił nas do środka. Nie, żebym był jakimś częstym gościem klubów, ale właśnie w taki sposób wyobrażałem sobie większość z nich. Był całkiem spory, ale to pewnie ze względu na to, że znajdowała się w nim scena i sądząc po plakatach wiszących przy wejściu odbywało się tutaj dużo koncertów.

Nie było żadnego przydziału jeżeli chodzi o miejsca, dlatego zajęliśmy jeden z wysokich stolików. Zayn zaproponował, że przyniesie dla nas coś do picia – na co z chęcią przystaliśmy razem z Perrie.

\- Pomyślałem, że możemy zaszaleć – powiedział Zayn lekko podnosząc głos, abyśmy mogli usłyszeć go przez dźwięk strojonych instrumentów. Uśmiechnąłem się na widok kolorowych drinków. Wyglądały naprawdę zachęcająco.

Upiłem łyk i oblizałem usta. Smakowało naprawdę dobrze, w prawdzie alkoholu było tam chyba niewiele (albo drink był naprawdę dobrze przyrządzony… chociaż nie sądzę), ale nie zamierzałem narzekać. Rozejrzałem się po klubie będąc na tyle naiwnym, że przez moją głowę przez przerwy przewijała się myśl, że może gdzieś w tym tłumie zauważę Harrego. Nie bądź głupi – pomyślałem. Przecież miał ważniejsze sprawy niż wypatrywanie mnie. Co z tego, że mnie zaprosił – jestem pewien, że inni jego znajomi także tutaj byli. Perrie chyba dostrzegła moją ponurą minę, bo chwyciła moją dłoń i uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco.

\- Za chwilę go zobaczysz! – Zaśmiałem się w odpowiedzi, ponieważ blondynka wyglądała naprawdę uroczo. Jej oczy wręcz błyszczały kiedy spoglądała w kierunku sceny. Zayn wydawał się opanowany, ale także wiercił się na swoim krześle i co jakiś czas rozglądał po klubie.

Atmosfera zaczęła się zagęszczać kiedy muzycy przestali grać, a większość świateł zgasła. Paliły się tylko te, które oświetlały scenę.

W jednym momencie dało się słyszeć głośne szepty, pogwizdywania, jakieś krzyki oraz rytmiczne uderzanie w perkusję. Wstrzymałem na chwilę oddech. Perrie siedząca obok mnie ściskała swoje dłonie, co widziałem jedynie kątem oka, ponieważ bez przerwy obserwowałem to co dzieje się na scenie. Do perkusji dołączyły inne instrumenty, a ja prawie rozerwałem się na strzępy kiedy rozpoznałem melodię utworu, którego słuchałem zanim jeszcze poznałem Harrego. „She” rozbrzmiała, jednak w dalszym ciągu na scenie nie było Stylesa. Zacząłem się niepokoić, ale wtedy pomyślałem, że może to zmierzony efekt. Wzmaganie napięcia.

I miałem rację.

W jednej sekundzie salę ogarnął prawdziwy szał, ponieważ zza kulis wyskoczył Harry. Wyglądał perfekcyjnie, jakby jedynym miejscem do którego należał była właśnie scena. Jego blada skóra wyglądała idealnie kontrastując z czarną koszulką, którą miał na sobie. Żałowałem trochę, że siedzę tak daleko, jednak nie mogłem narzekać na widok. Kiedy brunet zaczął śpiewać – przepadłem, rozpłynąłem się. Momentalnie na moje ciało wstąpiły ciarki. Jego głos brzmiał o stokroć lepiej niż przez słuchawki, był żywy i zaangażowany. Jego długie loki przytrzymywała granatowa bandana, a ja miałem ochotę dosłownie wyjść z siebie na samą myśl, że jeszcze wczoraj dotykałem tych pięknych włosów. Policzki dosłownie paliły mnie kiedy obserwowałem to jak swobodnie Harry czuł się na scenie, jak jego ramiona napinały się kiedy chwytał mocno mikrofon. Wyobrażałem sobie, że śpiewa tylko i wyłącznie do mnie – co mogło wydawać się naprawdę głupie, biorąc pod uwagę ogromną ilość ludzi dookoła, ale miałem to gdzieś.

Po dwóch piosenkach Harry sięgnął po wodę i pomachał w stronę publiczności, która wybuchła. Dziewczyny piszczały, a ja uśmiechałem się widząc radość na jego twarzy.

\- Jesteśmy White Eskimos! – powiedział do mikrofonu tym swoim pociągającym głębokim głosem – Tylko na mnie spójrzcie, to naprawdę adekwatna nazwa – zaśmiał się, a ja wykonałem młynka oczami, ponieważ – serio?

\- Okej, kolejna piosenka jest dla kogoś specjalnego – powiedział i ponownie usłyszeliśmy jak Aaron zaczyna grać na perkusji.

W prawdzie utwór mógł dotyczyć każdego, był naprawdę uniwersalny. Opowiadał o kimś kto potrafi dostrzec w drugiej osobie kogoś wyjątkowego, sprawiając że jej świat całkowicie się zmienia. Może banalne, ale brzmiało naprawdę pięknie. W połączeniu z głosem Harrego – perfekcyjnie. Chyba tego wieczora wykorzystam cały swój życiowy limit na słowo „perfekcja” – pomyślałem śledząc to jak ciało Harrego kołysze się w rytm piosenki.

Moje serce było w kawałeczkach, drżało i potrzebowało dosłownie małego podmuchu wiatru, aby się rozsypać. Harry łamał je za każdym razem kiedy z jego ust wydobywały się kolejne słowa i łączył kiedy na jego ustach pojawiał się uśmiech. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się w ten sposób. Miał nade mną tak wielką władzę, że przez chwilę naprawdę się bałem. Człowiek zakochany to człowiek słaby. Zawsze powtarzałem sobie, że nie zakocham się dopóki nie będę wiedział, że to ta właściwa osoba, ta przeznaczona specjalnie dla mnie. Ale kim byłem w obliczu kogoś takiego jak Harry Styles? Owinął mnie sobie wokół palca w jeden dzień, nie licząc tych tygodni kiedy rozmawialiśmy jedynie przez Internet. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że zaczynam coś do niego czuć, ale nie potrafiłem tego powstrzymać.

Nawet nie miałem pewności co on czuje do mnie, czy w ogóle czuje cokolwiek, ale nie żałowałem. Był fantastyczną osobą i już samo to, że go poznałem sprawiało, że czułem się wygrany. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że jest starszy i z całą pewnością nie zamierza pakować się w żadne związki – mimo to nie mogłem przestać wyobrażać sobie jakby to było gdyby mnie pokochał. Osiemnastolatek, który poznaje kogoś takiego jak on nie jest wystarczająco silny, aby to w sobie stłamsić. Co z tego, że przez cały czas powtarzałem sobie, że on na pewno nie myśli o mnie w ten sam sposób co ja o nim – kiedy serce podpowiadało, że wszystko jest możliwe.

Tamta noc wydawała mi się właśnie taka – wszystko było możliwe. Drinki, które wypiłem w połączeniu z widokiem na bruneta, który powodował dreszcze samym brzmieniem swojego głosu doprowadziły do tego, że czułem się jakbym za chwilę miał się unieść. Wszystko stało się takie proste, łatwe i przyjemne. Byłem w Londynie, u chłopaka, do którego coś czułem – dlaczego miałoby się nie udać? – myślałem.

Moje myśli stawały się coraz bardziej absurdalne, dlatego postanowiłem przystopować z piciem. Podziękowałem kiedy Zayn zaproponował kolejnego drinka. Powróciłem do obserwowania Harrego, który zgodnie z zapowiedzią wykonywał już ostatni utwór tego wieczora. Po ich występie miała się odbyć normalna impreza tak jak to zawsze miało miejsce w klubie takim jak ten.

Nie wiem co sobie myślałem. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, przez chwilę było mi trochę wstyd, ale serio sądziłem, że zaraz po zejściu ze sceny Harry przybiegnie do nas w podskokach i spędzi z nami resztę nocy. Próbowałem ukryć rozczarowanie kiedy zniknął za kulisami, a następnie pojawił się na scenie zaledwie na chwilę, aby poinformować, że rozda autografy dla zainteresowanych.

\- Zobaczysz szybko zleci – odezwała się Perrie, przed którą jak zwykle nie dało się niczego ukryć. Chciałem jej wierzyć.

Minuty mijały a tłum osób, które otaczały Harrego nie zmniejszał wręcz przybywało ich więcej. Aaron przyszedł do nas chwilę później, zapytał jak nam się podobało i tyle go widzieliśmy. Mówił coś o jakichś przyjaciołach jego i Harrego z uczelni, którzy przyszli na koncert. Miałem nadzieję, że chociaż Styles przypomni sobie o nas, ale jakoś się na to nie zanosiło.

Zayn zniknął gdzieś i tak samo jak ja Perrie zaczynała się coraz bardziej denerwować.

\- Może chodźmy do Harrego, co? – zapytała mrugając na mnie. Nie uśmiechało mi się to, ponieważ on miał teraz masę fanów na głowie, ale nie mieliśmy chyba innego wyjścia. Dwójka nastolatków w ogromnym klubie gdzie zjawiało się coraz więcej dorosłych – wręcz cudownie.

\- Okej, chodź – mruknąłem do blondynki i chwyciłem ją za rękę. Przedzieraliśmy się chwilę przez tłum aż w końcu dotarliśmy do miejsca gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu znajdował się Harry i cała zgraja pijanych dziewcząt. Gdzie on do cholery są? – zastanawiałem się gorączkowo. Zerknąłem na Perrie, która przygryzała nerwowo wargę.

\- Może lepiej znajdźmy Zayna – wymamrotała wprost do mojego ucha tak, abym był w stanie to usłyszeć. Muzyka grała naprawdę głośno i było to coś w rodzaju mieszanki elektro i jakiegoś dubstepu, którego szczerze nienawidziłem.

Wędrowaliśmy między ludźmi, którzy stanowczo przesadzili z alkoholem i żadne z nich nie przypominało mojego przyjaciela. Sprawdziliśmy bar przy którym siedziało mnóstwo osób, ale Malika jak na złość tam nie było. Na parkiecie było zbyt tłoczno, aby zauważyć kogoś konkretnego, ale z tego co udało mi się zaobserwować – tam także go nie było. Perrie zaproponowała sprawdzenie toalet – na co oczywiście przystałem z braku lepszego pomysłu.

Oczywiście w męskiej było całkowicie pusto. Zayna ani śladu. Przez chwilę miałem ochotę udusić i jego i Harrego.

\- Kurwa – przekląłem pod nosem i wyszedłem z toalety. Ujrzałem Perrie stąpającą z nogi na nogę i podszedłem do niej. – Nie ma go.

\- W damskiej też go nie ma – mruknęła.

\- Może na zewnątrz? – zaproponowałem, ponieważ nie miałem lepszego pomysłu.

\- Tak, może pali – urwała na chwilę, jakby kogoś zauważyła, ale po chwili machnęła dłonią –później jeszcze raz obejdziemy klub i wrócimy nasze miejsce. Może on też nas szuka.

Nie było go ani na zewnątrz, a już tym bardziej przy naszym stoliku przy którym już dawno ktoś siedział. I nie było wśród tych osób nikogo kogo byśmy znali. Zapytaliśmy barmana czy widział może któregoś z muzyków – chodziło nam konkretnie o Aarona lub Harrego, ale niestety pokręcił głową, a my zrezygnowani powędrowaliśmy do najbliższego wolnego stolika.

\- I co robimy? – zapytała Perrie.

\- Nie wiem. Wracamy do domu? Masz klucz, prawda? – Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, jej usta wygięły się w podkówkę, przez co zrobiło mi się strasznie przykro.

\- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem że to będzie tak wyglądało.

\- Hej, Lou daj spokój – złapała mnie za rękę i uśmiechnęła się ciepło – koncert był super, przecież nie mogłeś przewidzieć, że Zayn postanowi nas zostawić, a Harry będzie miał nas wszystkich gdzieś – przy ostatnim fragmencie jej głos stał się nieco ostry, ale nie miałem jej tego za złe. Miała rację. Jakby nie patrzeć byliśmy jego gośćmi mógłby się zainteresować tym co się z nami dzieje. Nie wspominając już o cholernym Zaynie, który gdzieś zniknął.

\- Dlaczego byliśmy takimi idiotami i zostawiliśmy nasze telefony w mieszkaniu? – mruknęła Perrie. Tak, to był kolejny świetny pomysł w naszym wykonaniu. Baliśmy się, że ktoś mógłby nas okraść, więc ich z sobą nie wzięliśmy. Całkowicie nie biorąc pod uwagę możliwości, że któreś z nas mogłoby się zgubić.

\- Okej, chyba nic tu po nas – powiedziałem do dziewczyny, na co pokiwała jedynie głową. Wyszliśmy z klubu i skierowaliśmy się w stronę stacji metra.

Byłem na siebie taki wściekły, że kompletnie nie zauważyłem kiedy znaleźliśmy się już na miejscu. Bez przerwy rozmyślałem o tym jak bezmyślnie się zachowałem. Czego oczekiwałem, że Harry będzie nas niańczył? Miał swoje sprawy, przyjaciół z którymi pewnie imprezował po koncercie ciesząc się z kolejnego sukcesu. Nas zaprosił jedynie na koncert, nic więcej.

Skorzystał z tego, że jestem młody i głupi i pomyślał, że fajnie byłoby się zabawić tak jak to miało miejsce wczoraj. Jako wokalista zespołu pewnie miał takich znajomości więcej niż uczniów, którzy chodzili razem ze mną do szkoły.

Było mi przykro, że wciągnąłem w to wszystko Perrie. Przeze mnie zamiast cieszyć się koncertem musiała widzieć to w jakim stanie byłem.

\- Hej, nie osądzaj go tak od razu – powiedziała kiedy znaleźliśmy się już w mieszkaniu. Było ciche i zupełnie puste.

\- Jak mam tego nie robić? Mógł chociaż podejść i zapytać czy wszystko okej.

\- Może też nas szukał, skąd wiesz? Sami łaziliśmy po tym klubie szukając Zayna i to na niego powinieneś być bardziej wściekły. Gdzie on w ogóle jest? – Sięgnęła po telefon i wykonała połączenie. – Nie odbiera.

\- Mam to gdzieś. – Jedyne o czym marzyłem było zaśnięcie i obudzenie się już w domu. W Doncaster. Miałem dość Londynu i dość Harrego.

~*~

Obudziły mnie jasne promienie słońca wpadające do pokoju. Zabiłbym za zasłony, nie miałem jednak na co liczyć , ponieważ chłopcy mieszkali na ostatnim piętrze i uznali posiadanie jakichkolwiek żaluzji za całkowicie zbędne. Otworzyłem jedno oko chcąc sprawdzić czy Perrie jeszcze śpi. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie było jej w pokoju, natomiast na jej miejscu leżał Zayn. Zmrużyłem oczy dostrzegając butelkę wody postawioną na podłodze. Miałem nadzieję, że to nie ona ją tam zostawiła.

To wtedy przypomniały mi się wszystkie wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy. Nie wiedziałem co robić, a już tym bardziej jak mam się zachować. Być wkurzony? Czy wręcz przeciwnie olać to wszystko? Nie miałem pojęcia jeszcze nigdy nie byłem w tego typu sytuacji. Czułem się okropnie zraniony, jednak nie chciałem wyjść na rozhisteryzowanego dzieciaka, który ma się za pępek świata. Owszem Harry mógł sprawdzić co z nami zaraz po swoim występie, ale wcale nie musiał tego robić. Przecież Aaron do nas podszedł, może to on mu kazał? Nie wiedziałem tego. Możliwe, że tak było – dlatego nie miałem pojęcia co robić.

Rozum podpowiadał mi, żeby olać Harrego tak samo jak on zrobił to wczoraj ze mną, ale naprawdę chciałem pokazać mu, że potrafię być dojrzały. Dlatego jakoś nie uśmiechało mi się strzelać focha.

Najgorsze było to uczucie, które próbowałem schować w sobie jak najgłębiej. Nie wiedziałem czy to co czuję to miłość, ale było mi okropnie przykro, że Harry potraktował mnie w ten sposób. Zaprosił do obcego miasta, nawet jego dobrze nie znałem – a on nawet nie zainteresował się tym jak wrócimy do domu. W końcu było już grubo po północy kiedy koncert się skończył.

W porządku. Nie rób z siebie ofiary – pomyślałem ze złością i zwlokłem się z łóżka.

Wyszedłem z sypialni lekko podenerwowany wizją spotkania w kuchni Harrego, jednak zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Przy stole siedziała tylko Perrie, w dłoni trzymała szklankę soku pomarańczowego i telefon.

\- Hej – mruknąłem.

\- O cześć! – przywitała się ze mną. Chciałem być w tak dobrym nastroju co ona.

\- Nie wrócili?

\- Wrócili, ale z samego rana pojechali do studia nagraniowego, bo wczoraj wypatrzył ich jakiś koleś z wytwórni. Mają jakieś spotkanie.

Okej. To była ważna sprawa. Może dlatego nas wczoraj zostawili.

\- A co z Zaynem?

\- Ponoć poznał jakąś dziewczynę jak szedł z naszymi drinkami, zagadał się i później nie mógł nas znaleźć bo wyszliśmy. Uderzyłam go za ciebie – mrugnęła do mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się i miałem nadzieję, że nie wygląda to jak grymas, chociaż takie miałem wrażenie.

\- O której mamy pociąg? – zapytałem sięgając po jedną z kilku kanapek, które znajdowały się na dużym talerzu. – Ty je zrobiłaś?

\- Nie, Harry – odpowiedziała odstawiając na stół pustą szklankę. – A pociąg mamy za dwie godziny.

\- Och, trzeba obudzić Zayna.

\- Lou? – Spojrzałem na nią z uniesioną brwią. – Harremu było bardzo przykro. Chciał cię przeprosić, ale powiedziałam, żeby cię nie budził. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś na mnie zły?

\- Nie, dobrze zrobiłaś. Nie chcę z nim gadać.

Skrzywiła się, jednak nic nie powiedziała. Za to ją kochałem, czasami się ze mną nie zgadzała, ale nigdy nie negowała moich decyzji – wręcz przeciwnie zawsze starała się mnie wspierać.

\- Mam nadzieję, że sobie to jakoś wyjaśnicie – powiedziała sprzątając ze stołu.

\- Tak, tak na pewno.

Wstałem i poprawiłem opadające na czoło włosy. Jeżeli pociąg mamy za dwie godziny to należało obudzić Zayna.

Wyjechaliśmy z Londynu planowo – o dziesiątej. Zayn pomimo swojej ciemnej karnacji wyglądał jakby to ująć „trochę blado”. Kupiliśmy mu tabletki i ogromną butelkę wody i wsiedliśmy do pociągu. Klucze od mieszkania Harrego i Aarona zostawiliśmy w skrzynce na listy. Wysłałem mu krótkiego smsa, że siedzimy już w pociągu oraz, że koncert naprawdę mi się podobał. Nie odpisał.

~*~

Te dwa dni (nawet nie pełne) pobytu w Londynie sprawiły, że Doncaster wydawało mi się dziwnie szare i puste. Postanowiłem jednak, że nie warto się dołować i wróciłem do swojego stałego rytmu dnia, którym była szkoła, spotkania ze znajomymi i nauka. Laptop znajdował się na biurku nietknięty od mojego wyjazdu i kompletnie nie ciągnęło mnie, aby go włączać. Telefon zostawiałem w mieszkaniu, ponieważ irytowały mnie ciągłe wiadomości od Harrego i powiadomienia z aplikacji czatu – którą swoją drogą usunąłem.

Nie byłem obrażony czy coś w tym rodzaju. Zrozumiałem po prostu, że Harry próbuje mnie przeprosić zwyczajnie dla zasady – bo dopadły go wyrzuty sumienia czy coś w tym rodzaju. Nie miałem pojęcia jakie jest jego wytłumaczenie, ponieważ kasowałem wszystkie wiadomości bez ich czytania. Znałem treść tylko pierwszej:

„Louis, przepraszam. Odezwij się do mnie.” – Nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru tego robić.

Moja mama nie zadawała żadnych pytań z wyjątkiem tych o to czy koncert mi się podobał i jak ogólne wrażenia z Londynu.

To wszystko uświadomiło mi, że tylko ja jechałem tam po coś więcej niż zwykły koncert. Chciałem zobaczyć Harrego, poznać go…

Jak zwykle oczekiwałem od życia zbyt wiele. Wyobrażałem sobie niewiadomo co. Jakim cudem ktoś tak jak on miałby zwrócić uwagę na kogoś takiego jak ja? Osiemnastolatka z Doncaster, którego paraliżuje strach na sam widok nowych osób. Może pomyślał, że jestem jakiś nienormalny i tylko udawał, że nie przejmuje się tym jak bardzo denerwowałem się kiedy zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy?

Przestało mnie to jednak obchodzić. Mógł sobie o mnie myśleć co chciał.

Czymś co zaintrygowało mnie pewnego popołudnia – jakiś tydzień od wyjazdu do Londynu – było dziwne wpatrywanie się we mnie przez moją matkę. Czasami przyłapywałem ją na tym, że gapiła się na mnie przez dobre kilka minut. Owszem zawsze zachowywała się dosyć nietypowo jak na matkę, była lekko postrzelona, ale to co działo się teraz stawało się coraz bardziej niepokojące.

Znałem ją i podejrzewałem o co może chodzić. Otóż moja mama preferowała bardzo dziwne metody wychowania swoich dzieci. Nie była matką, która zasypywała dziecko masą pytań, podejrzeń lub czymś takim. Ona wolała obserwować. Zazwyczaj robiła to tak, że żadne z nas nawet nie zdążyło się zorientować – tym razem lekko się zapominała. Widocznie była bardzo zmartwiona i całkowicie ją rozumiałem. Jej syn wyjeżdża do Londynu, do obcego chłopaka po czym wraca i nie mówi nic poza „było okej, koncert też super”. Próbowałem wypytać Perrie czy aby na pewno moja mama nie ucinała sobie z nią żądnej krótkiej pogawędki, ale przysięgała, że nie. W przypadku Zayna nie musiałem nawet pytać. Gdyby moja mama z nim rozmawiała od razu by mi powiedział – a przynajmniej taką miałem nadzieję. Moja matka czasami była bardzo przekonywująca.

Zastanawiało mnie także czy aby nie rozmawia potajemnie z Harrym. Miała jego numer i gdybym to ja był na jej miejscu – zadzwoniłbym do niego. Wolałem jednak udawać, że z całą pewnością tego nie zrobiła. 

 

\- Rozmawiałeś już z Harrym? – zapytała mnie Perrie zaraz po tym jak wsiadła do auta mojej mamy, którym jak zwykle jechałem rano do szkoły. Wypracowaliśmy pewien schemat: mogłem wziąć samochód pod warunkiem, że odwiozę mamę do jej galerii i przyjadę po nią kiedy skończy już pracę.

\- Napisał mi smsa. – Nawet nie marzyłem, że ta marna odpowiedź sprawi, że blondynka przestanie drążyć temat.

\- Odpisałeś? – Spojrzała na mnie badawczo, nie musiałem nawet odpowiadać. Westchnęła głośno i uderzyła mnie w lewe ramię. – Louis! Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko.

\- Słucham? To nie ja zapraszam kogoś do siebie, a później go olewam – wyrzuciłem z siebie i zwolniłem kiedy wjechałem już na parking przed szkołą. Gdyby nie Perrie, która szykuje się o wiele dłużej niż wskazywałaby średnia – moglibyśmy liczyć na miejsce blisko wejścia do szkoły. A tak musiałem szukać czegoś obok boiska szkolnego, a każdy kto chodził do naszej szkoły wiedział, że to nie najlepsza miejscówka. Piłki wypadały za siatkę i spadały prosto na auta. Raz nawet zbiła się komuś przednia szyba.

\- Nie dałeś mu się nawet wytłumaczyć  - odezwała się Perrie kiedy tylko wysiedliśmy z auta.

\- Bo mieliśmy pociąg, co miałem na niego czekać?

\- Louis, porozmawiaj z nim.

Nie wiem co takiego było w jej wypowiedzi, ale odwróciłem się w jej kierunku i uważnie przyjrzałem jej twarzy. Czy mogłaby mnie okłamać wtedy kiedy pytałem czy rozmawiała z moją mamą? Mogła, ale nie zrobiłaby tego. Jednak nie musiała mnie okłamywać skoro nie zapytałem… czy przypadkiem nie rozmawiała z kimś innym, na przykład z Harrym.

\- Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? – zapytałem na co spięła się lekko, ale pozostała niewzruszona.

\- Owszem. To nie fair, że nie dałeś mu się wytłumaczyć. Mogło być mnóstwo powodów przez które do nas nie przyszedł. Skoro tak bardzo chce się z tobą skontaktować to może mu zależy, nie pomyślałeś o tym? – Lekko mnie zamurowało, ale wyglądało na to, że ona dopiero się rozkręca. – Wiem, że to trudne zaufać komuś, ale czasami warto to zrobić. Może nie zauważyłeś tego jak on na ciebie patrzy, ale ja tak! Nie mówię tu od razu, żebyście ze sobą byli, ale daj mu szansę.

\- Perrie…

\- Nie, daj mi dokończyć. Rozumiem, ze czułeś się niepewnie czy coś co tam się roi w tej twojej ślicznej główce, ale uwierz w to, ze ludzie widzą w tobie więcej niż ty sam. Nie możesz wiecznie uciekać.

\- Ja wcale nie uciekam… - odchrząknąłem, ponieważ mój głos stał się dziwnie drżący.

\- Och, serio? Więc udowodnij to i z nim pogadaj – powiedziała i ruszyła w kierunku wejścia do szkoły.

Przez resztę dnia analizowałem w głowie za i przeciw rozmowy z Harrym. W prawdzie rozmowa z Perrie uświadomiła mi trochę, że próbując nie być infantylnym – zachowałem się dokładnie w taki sposób. Tym bardziej było mi głupio odezwać się do Harrego, co niby miałem mu powiedzieć.

Chociaż dobrym pierwszym krokiem byłoby przeczytanie wiadomości, które do mnie wysyłał. Może z nich czegoś się dowiem.

Zaraz po powrocie ze szkoły wbiegłem po schodach do swojego pokoju i chwyciłem za telefon ukryty pod poduszką. Chowałem go tam tylko po to, aby czuć wieczorami wibracje świadczące o tym, że Styles znowu coś mi wysłał. Głupie, wiem.

Ilość wiadomości: 16

Wow, tego się nie spodziewałem. Ostatni raz kasowałem kilka wczoraj rano. Otworzyłem pierwszą, której treść głosiła: _„Lou, kochanie. Błagam.”_ – Zrobiło mi się potwornie przykro. Ja będąc na jego miejscu z całą pewnością nie byłbym tak wytrwały jak on. Następna: _„Nie wiem co mam jeszcze napisać. Bardzo cię przepraszam”._ Kolejne także zawierały przeprosiny oraz masę smutnych emotikonek.

Nie wiedziałem czy aby na pewno nie jest zajęty i czy na pewno odbierze, ale mimo to zadzwoniłem. Odebrał po zaledwie dwóch sygnałach.

\- Halo? Louis? – Wydawał się dziwnie zmęczony.

\- Hej. – Mój głos załamał się lekko przy ostatniej głosce.

\- Cześć, tak się cieszę, że dzwonisz. Louis… - urwał na chwilę – kochanie, przepraszam. Wiem jak to mogło wyglądać, ale zaraz po koncercie podeszły dziewczyny, a później ten facet z wytwórni. Swoją drogą zaproponował nam nagrywanie płyty, super co? – Ponownie przerwał, żeby odetchnąć – Przepraszam. Chodzi mi o to, że bardzo mi przykro zachowałem się jak dupek. Louis?

\- Jestem – odpowiedziałem coraz bardziej ściskając w dłoni telefon.

\- Um, nie wiem co mógłbym jeszcze powiedzieć. Powinienem wtedy rano z tobą porozmawiać, a nie tak wychodzić, nawet się z tobą nie pożegnałem.

\- W porządku.

\- Louis? Proszę, powiedz, że między nami jest okej… ja, chciałbym się z tobą zobaczyć. Jeśli chcesz – Brzmiał na zdenerwowanego przez co sam stawałem się coraz bardziej zestresowany.

\- Też cię przepraszam. Za nie odpisywanie i nie odbieranie telefonu. Musiałem sobie dużo przemyśleć. I Harry?

\- Tak, Lou? – zapytał lekko drżącym głosem.

\- Nie chcę się spotkać – powiedziałem. Przez chwilę myślałem, że się rozłączył, ponieważ po drugiej stronie zaległa cisza. Przez nią słyszałem jak moje serce ponownie się rozpada.

\- Ty… co? – wyszeptał Harry.

\- Nie chcę się spotkać, nie dzwoń więcej – powiedziałem po czym zakończyłem połączenie nie czekając na to co powie Harry. Słone łzy, które zbierały się w kącikach moich oczu wypłynęły kiedy tylko odłożyłem telefon na łóżko.

Nie mogłem znieść tego bólu, który dosłownie rozrywał mi klatkę piersiową, ale wolałem załatwić to w ten sposób nić cierpieć później o wiele bardziej niż w tej chwili. Wiedziałem, że zakochuję się w Harrym – to było prawie, że nieuniknione. Dlatego wolałem się od niego odciąć zanim on sam zrozumie, że wcale nie jestem nikim interesującym i sam nie zdecyduje się zerwać ze mną kontaktu.

Miałem lustro, codziennie spoglądałem na siebie i miałem wrażanie, że nie zasługuję na nic. Czułem się tak nieszczęśliwy, że kiedy zacząłem rozmawiać z Harrym, który wykazał choć minimum zainteresowania – wiedziałem czym to się skończy. Pomimo tego, że miałem dopiero osiemnaście lat chciałem być kochany. Wiedziałem jednak, że ktoś taki jak Harry absolutnie nie jest dla mnie. Nie zasługiwałem na niego.

Ciężko to wyjaśnić, ale w mojej głowie nie istniał ani jeden powód tego, aby Harry mógł ze mną być. Bo to tego chciałem.

Pragnąłem, żeby mnie pokochał. Żeby ktokolwiek to zrobił – a jednocześnie uciekałem przed każdym kto okazywał mi choć trochę czułości. Zwyczajnie nic co dobre nie trwa wiecznie. Harry mógłby mnie pokochać, to jasne – ale równie szybko mógłby mnie zostawić. Wolałem na to nie czekać.

~*~

Dzień należał do tych kiedy słońce nie zdąży jeszcze zawisnąć dobrze na niebie, a wszyscy już wiedzą, że będzie cholernie słonecznie i ciepło. Mgła unosiła się w powietrzu sprawiając, że było ono nieco wilgotne. Siedziałem w aucie obserwując ludzi idących do szkoły, pracy – gdziekolwiek i miałem wrażenie, że to jakaś cholerna metafora mojego życia. Sam stałem w miejscu kiedy wszyscy parli naprzód. Oto moje życie – pomyślałem gorzko.

\- Co tam, ponuraku? – Zayn wpadł do auta jakby goniło go stado wygłodniałych psów (boże, źle ze mną skoro używam tego typu porównań).

\- W porządku.

\- Przestań to powtarzać skoro to nieprawda. Jest dziś impreza, idziesz ze mną, prawda? – Nie miałem serca odmówić spojrzeniu, które mi posłał.

\- No jasne, Zaynie.

\- Może w końcu przestaniesz być taki przygnębiony – zanucił przeszukując schowek. Wzdrygnął się kiedy jego dłoń wyciągnęła z niego krem samoopalający należący do mojej mamy.

\- Nie jestem przygnębiony i przestań tam szperać, to nie moje auto.

\- Wiem – odparł udając złość.

Pomysł z imprezą wcale nie był taki zły, potrzebowałem się rozerwać. Odciąć się od tych wszystkich myśli przez, które czułem się coraz gorzej. Próbowałem się nie dołować, jednak nie jest to zbyt proste kiedy większość czasu spędzałem w swoim pokoju. Z jednej strony chciałem samotności, a z drugiej nie pragnąłem niczego tak bardzo jak właśnie towarzystwa.

 

Wieczór nastał szybciej niż mógłbym się tego spodziewać. W miarę upływu kolejnych godzin coraz bardziej wahałem się nad wyjściem z domu, ale ostatecznie zabroniłem sobie się mazgaić i wyszedłem z domu kierując swoje kroki w kierunku domu Zayna.

\- To będzie najlepsza impreza na świecie, mówię ci Lou! – Zayn zdążył już odpalić papierosa, którego dym sprawiał, że szczypały mnie oczy.

\- Jak każda – mruknąłem i przyśpieszyłem nieco, ponieważ podekscytowany Malik oznaczał szybko idącego Malika.

Nie wiem co sprawiło, że uznałem słowa Zayna za całkiem sensowne, ale impreza odbywająca się u jakiegoś chłopaka, którego znałem jedynie z widzenia okazała się naprawdę znośna. Nie było głupiego piwnego ping ponga ani gry w butelkę – co zazwyczaj sprawiało, że czułem jakbym trafił do jakiegoś amerykańskiego filmu.

Wręcz przeciwnie – środek salonu zamieniono w parkiet, na którym ludzie _naprawdę tańczyli_ , a nie tylko obściskiwali się po kątach. Znalazło się kilka osób, które wyglądały na tyle ciekawie, że z kilkoma zamieniłem nawet parę słów co zdarzało się naprawdę rzadko. Nie wiem czy wmyśliłem sobie te wszystkie powody czy ta impreza naprawdę była udana, ale jeszcze nigdy nie bawiłem się tak dobrze.

Wszystko szło dobrze, dopóki Zayn nie wmusił we mnie kilku naprawdę mocnych shotów, które zatrzymały działanie mojego mózgu. Wydawało mi się, że wyjęcie telefonu i dzwonienie do każdej osoby z listy kontaktów jest najlepszą zabawą na świecie. Dlatego znalazłem sobie dogodne miejsce, a mianowicie stół w kuchni – Jaxona, bo tak miał na imię gospodarz – i zadzwoniłem do pierwszej osoby.

\- Louis? Coś się stało? – Kurwa – przekląłem w myślach. Lottie.

\- Nie, śpij dalej – mruknąłem i rozłączyłem się. Wybrałem kolejny numer.

\- Słucham? – zaniemówiłem kiedy tylko usłyszałem ten głos. Wydawało mi się przez chwilę, że unoszę się w powietrzu, ale to raczej nie mogła być prawda. Tak samo jak to, że zadzwoniłem do Harrego, prawda? Może tylko śnię.

Zaśmiałem się zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na to co mówi brunet, a mówił dużo.

\- Louis? Hej, jesteś tam? Co się dzieje? Gdzie jesteś? – No tak zapomniałem o tej jego głupiej mani prześladowczej. Kiedyś kazał mi przecież opowiedzieć szczegółowo co robiłem na jednej z imprez. Co się stanie jeżeli trochę zmyślę?

\- Na imprezie – zarechotałem, chociaż to co mówiłem nie było ani trochę śmieszne.

\- Gdzie? Jest tam gdzieś obok Zayn?

\- Nie-e – wyjąkałem, ponieważ alkohol coraz bardziej zaczynał mieszać mi w głowie.

\- Znajdź go.

\- Nie.

\- Proszę, Louis. Znajdź go.

\- Jakoś w Londynie nie obchodziło cię czy wszystko ze mną w porządku.

\- Kochanie, przeprosiłem za to.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Miałeś przy mnie być.

\- Wiem, przepraszam.

\- Teraz też cię nie ma – wymamrotałem i momentalnie zebrało mi się na płacz.  Cudowna moc alkoholu, zmiany humoru jak u kobiety w ciąży.

\- Chcesz żebym był? – zapytał głębokim głosem, który pomimo hałasu dookoła mnie słyszałem idealnie.

\- Inaczej bym nie dzwonił – odparłem i zakończyłem połączenie zanim zacząłbym gadać gorsze głupoty. – Ale z ciebie idiota – warknąłem na siebie i zeskoczyłem ze stołu.

Byłem tak pijany, że ledwie trzymałem się na nogach, a mimo to znalazłem Zayna, który ja się okazało postanowił, że balkon na drugim piętrze ogromnego domu będzie idealnym miejscem na jaranie skręta z jakąś czarnowłosą laską.

\- Louis! Chodź do nas! – krzyknął, a ja zająłem miejsce obok dziewczyny, której twarzy wydawała się naprawdę ładna. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej co oczywiście odwzajemniła. Sięgnąłem po skręta i zaciągnąłem się, jednak szczypiący dym sprawił, że zacząłem szaleńczo kaszleć próbując pozbyć się go ze swoich płuc.

\- Musisz to zrobić powoli – mruknęła dziewczyna i ujęła moją twarz swoimi smukłymi, ciepłymi palcami. – Dokładnie tak – rozchyliła kciukiem moje wargi i dmuchnęła dymem wprost do wnętrza moich ust.

\- Hej, znajdź sobie własną dziewczynę albo chłopka – warknął Zayn i posłał mi uśmiech kiedy próbowałem uderzyć go w ramię. Wydawało mi się, że celuję dobrze, jednak moja dłoń spotkała się jedynie z powietrzem.

~*~

Moja głowa dosłownie pękała i pulsowała na przemian kiedy obudziłem się we własnym łóżku następnego dnia, a raczej popołudnia. Kiedy wyjrzałem przez okno słońce chyliło się już ku horyzontowi, przypominając ogromną pomarańczową kule ognia. Jęknąłem głośno czując, że moje usta przypominają wyschniętą pustynię. Wygrzebałem się z pościeli i stąpając po podłodze bosymi stopami ruszyłem w kierunku łazienki znajdującej się na korytarzu. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego jako jedyny chłopak w domu nie mogłem posiadać własnej łazienki. To byłoby sprawiedliwe. Otoczony tymi wszystkimi kosmetykami wydzielającymi słodkawe, kwiatowe zapachy czułem się przytłoczony.

Opłukałem twarz pod strumieniem zimnej wody i zacząłem pić ją prosto z kranu nie przejmując się, że większość płynie mi po brodzie skapując prosto na biały podkoszulek, w którym spałem. Byłem ciekaw w jaki sposób trafiłem do domu. Z moich wstępnych obserwacji wynikało, że Zayn nie znajdował się już w moim domu.

Wróciłem do pokoju i ponownie jęknąłem kiedy jasne światło na chwilę mnie oślepiło. Zasłoniłem żaluzje i położyłem się z powrotem do łóżka. Sięgnąłem po swój telefon i ujrzałem dwie nowe wiadomości. Zacząłem od tej, którą wysłał mi mój przyjaciel jakieś trzy godziny temu: „ Jesteś ciężki, ostatni raz cię niosłem! Miłego umierania! Nie bądź zły na swoją mamę J” – Co? O co mu chodziło z moją mamą?

Mój mózg nie działał jednak najlepiej, dlatego otworzyłem kolejną wiadomość i zmarszczyłem brwi: „Przepraszam.” – Nadawcą była Perrie.

O co im wszystkim do cholery chodziło?

Zamknąłem oczy próbując ponownie zapaść w sen kiedy usłyszałem głośny chichot bliźniaczek oraz Lottie. Chwilę później wszystko ucichło, a następnie znowu usłyszałem ich śmiech. Z braku lepszego pomysłu ponownie zwlokłem się z łóżka i naciągnąłem na tyłek swoje granatowe dresy. Nie miałem siły, aby zmieniać przemoczoną koszulkę, którą miałem na sobie – miałem nadzieję, że dziewczynki wybaczą mi ten nie takt.

Im niżej schodziłem po schodach tym moje zdziwienie i zaniepokojenie rosło. Nie wiem dlaczego ani skąd się to wzięło, ale zwyczajnie czułem, że w domu oprócz dziewczynek jest ktoś jeszcze.

I miałem – _kurwa_ – rację.

Na kanapie w moim salonie siedział nie kto inny jak Harry. Ubrany w tą swoją cholerną koszulę w kratę, pod którą miał biały podkoszulek oraz grantowe dżinsy opinające jego długie nogi. Które swoją drogą były jeszcze dłuższe przez to, że siedział na naszej kanapie, która do największych nie należała – to ona potęgowała ten efekt.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytałem i przeniosłem wzrok na dziewczynki, które siedziały na dywanie. To znaczy tylko bliźniaczki, Lottie zajmowała miejsce na fotelu.

\- Um, Louis… hej – powiedział uśmiechając się, chociaż było to tak wymuszone, że miałem ochotę się rozpłakać. Skąd we mnie tyle emocji?

\- Cześć, a teraz odpowiadaj. – Próbowałem kontrolować złość obecną w moim głosie ze względu na dziewczynki, ale chyba marnie mi szło.

\- Twoja mama do mnie zadzwoniła. A wcześniej zrobiła to Perrie – CO KURWA?

Moje oczy o mało nie wypadły z oczodołów. Gapiłem się na niego jakbym po raz pierwszy widział człowieka, ale nie obchodziło mnie to – ponieważ co? Jak one mogły?

\- Posłuchaj… - Lottie chwyciła obie bliźniaczki za ręce i wyszła z nimi na taras. Gdybym tylko był w stanie się odezwać to z całą pewnością bym jej podziękował.

\- Nie to ty mnie posłuchaj, nawet jeśli to zrobiły… to niepotrzebnie się fatygowałeś.

\- Twoja mama strasznie się o ciebie martwiła.

\- Och? Jakoś wcześniej nie wzywała cię kiedy się o mnie martwiła.

\- Bo wcześniej to nie ja byłem powodem. – Brzmiał na zmęczonego, ale mnie dosłownie roznosiła złość. Co za zuchwałość, niewiarygodne.

\- A teraz jesteś? – zaśmiałem się, ponieważ nie chciałem dać po sobie poznać, że jestem coraz bardziej zdenerwowany jego obecnością.

\- Nie wiem ty mi powiedz.

\- Okej, Harry, świetnie przyjechałeś chociaż nie mam pojęcia po co, ale tak jak mówiłem to wszystko nie ma sensu.

Ruszyłem w kierunku wyjścia na taras.

\- Zamknij za sobą drzwi – powiedziałem nie patrząc w jego kierunku. Wtedy poczułem jak jego dłoń chwyta za moje ramię.

\- Wiem, że próbujesz mnie od siebie odepchnąć, ale raczej ci się nie uda, bo nie mam zamiaru nigdzie wychodzić. Louis, proszę porozmawiaj ze mną. – Miejsce, w którym mnie dotykał niemal paliło. Bałem się, że usłyszy to jak mocno i szybko bije moje serce.

\- W porządku – mruknąłem zrezygnowany. W końcu im szybciej sobie wszystko wyjaśnimy tym lepiej.

Przez chwilę wydawał się zaskoczony tym jak szybko się zgodziłem, ale pokiwał głową i usiadł na kanapie. Zająłem miejsce obok niego i spojrzałem w kierunku ogrodu, w którym bawiły się moje siostry.

\- Wtedy kiedy do mnie zadzwoniłeś powiedziałeś, że chcesz żebym był przy tobie – zaczął, a ja zmarszczyłem na chwilę brwi… ale och – miał rację, naprawdę do niego zadzwoniłem.

\- Byłem pijany – natychmiast się wytłumaczyłem.

\- Ponoć wtedy jest się szczerym – odparł.

\- Naprawdę będziemy rozmawiać w ten sposób?

\- Chyba tak, dopóki będziesz się tak zachowywał. Przecież cię przeprosiłem, nie rozumiem dlaczego nie potrafisz mi tego wybaczyć.

W jego słowach dało się słyszeć złość pomieszaną ze zrezygnowaniem. Gdyby to, że wtedy postanowił mnie olać było jedynym powodem dla którego postanowiłem już nigdy się z nim nie spotkać – mógłbym wyjść na kompletnego idiotę. Dziwiłem się, że Harry mnie za niego uznał.

\- Wybaczyłem.

\- Serio? Dlaczego więc powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz się ze mną spotykać?

Przez chwilę siedziałem jak sparaliżowany. Przecież nie mogłem mu powiedzieć…

\- Bo nie.

\- Louis! Przyjechałeś do mnie, było okej, całowaliśmy się… to – zawahał się na chwilę – nic dla ciebie nie znaczy? – Wyglądał na naprawdę załamanego, a mnie na chwilę zatrzymało się serce. Co on miał na myśli?

\- Znaczyło – mruknąłem nie mając żadnej kontroli nad swoimi słowami. Jedynym na czym skupiałem swoją uwagę były jego soczyście zielone oczy.

Nie poruszyłem się kiedy przysunął się do mnie i nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku dotknął dłonią mojego policzka.

\- Dlaczego mam więc wrażenie, że wcale tak nie było?

\- Boję się – wymamrotałem zanim poczułem jak jego gorące wargi stykają się z moimi. To krótkie muśnięcie rozpaliło we mnie ogień, który nieco przygasł kiedy Harry oderwał się ode mnie i oparł swoje czoło o to moje.

\- Czego, kochanie?

\- Nie znasz mnie, kiedy zobaczysz jaki jestem wtedy zrozumiesz, że wcale mnie nie chcesz… - nie dokończyłem, ponieważ znowu mnie pocałował.

\- Znam cię – pocałunek – jesteś najpiękniejszą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem – ponownie złożył na moich ustach krótkiego buziaka. – Mówię poważnie, jeżeli chcesz mogę wymienić każdy powód, który sprawia, że jesteś cudowny dla mnie.

Pokręciłem głową rumieniąc się lekko. Wtedy dotknął moich policzków opuszkami swoich palców.

\- Na początek, te cudowne rumieńce, na których punkcie oszalałem. Są cudowne – powiedział po czym ucałował każdy z moich policzków. – Masz cudowne oczy. W moim ulubionym kolorze – wskazał na swoją ciemnoniebieską bandanę, którą miał zawiązaną dookoła głowy. – Śliczny nosek – na którym złożył pocałunek, powodując u mnie kolejną porcję rumieńców. – Wspominałem o nich? – ponownie dotknął moich policzków i przesunął po nich nosem. – Są wspaniałe. Tylko dla mnie.

\- Harry… - Chciałem, żeby przestał. Nie mogłem tego słuchać, ponieważ z każdym kolejnym słowem rozpływałem się coraz bardziej.

\- Kocham twoje włosy, są takie miękkie i pachną tak dobrze – zaśmiał się widząc moją minę.

\- Przestań to robić!

\- Ale co? Nie zabronisz mi komplementowania ciebie – mruknął ponownie całując moje usta, które mrowiły coraz bardziej. – Czy teraz możesz w końcu uwierzyć mi, że naprawdę mi się podobasz? Serio tego nie widzisz?

Teraz albo nigdy – powiedziałem do siebie w myślach i pochyliłem się w jego stronę składając na jego wargach pocałunek. Miałem nadzieję, że pokażę mu w ten sposób, że _wiem_ tylko potwornie się tego wszystkiego boję.

\- Nie zranię cię, obiecuję. – Harry ujął moją twarz w swoje dłonie i uśmiechnął się w moim kierunku.

Coś w jego oczach mówiło, że naprawdę mogę mu zaufać. I zrobiłem to –pełen obaw, ale mimo wszystko z nadzieją na coś wielkiego. Musiałem – inaczej… chciałem to zrobić. Czekało mnie w życiu mnóstwo porażek, smutków i zmartwień – ale za każdą złą chwilą kryła się ta dobra. Dlaczego właśnie teraz miałbym ją sobie odbierać, skoro sama do mnie przyszła?


End file.
